Steal My Sunshine
by Yoshibb
Summary: Degeneration X may look like a lot fun from the outside, but you try living with a irritative pig and a whiny prima donna. HHH, Shawn, OC
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**: Ok, so my OC is Katie Snow, Triple H isn't married, Shawn's divorced, and the three of them make up DX. The story starts right after the Saturday Night Main Event, so to refresh your memory, the Spirit Squad are the main opponents of DX along with the McMahons. The story eventually leads up to Summerslam 06 and what happens in between Raws and such. For the most part it will follow the storyline, with a few tweaks and added characters. 

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing except my character, so don't sue me.

"Pair of Tens and Pair of Kings, Sorry Kate, you lose again," John said as he took the pot and she fell against the table. Dave Batista, Carlito, Kurt Angle, Cena, and Ric Flair were all enjoying a game of poker.

"I hate you so much, John," she complained as she threw her pair of Aces on the table.

"You are really on tonight. You sure you're not hiding any cards under the table," Angle asked suspiciously.

"Geez, can't a guy get a little lucky without being accused of cheating," John said as he restacked his chips, "Hey Carlito, I've been meaning to ask you, how goes it with Trish?" he asked as Flair dealt the cards.

"Pretty well, actually. The first date went better than I thought it would. Even made it to second base," he said raising his eyebrows. John grinned and then looked over his cards.

"Well, I'm out," Batista said throwing out his cards, "Anyone want another beer?"

"I'll take one and I'lllll… check," Angle said as he decided and Cena raised him a dollar.

"Nothing, I fold," Kate said tossing her cards.

"Already? I'm disappointed. I was looking forward to another thrashing," John said and she made a disgusted sound.

"Shut up. I'm already down a hundred dollars," she reminded them and then leaned back in her chair a bit. Batista sat back down handing Angle a beer as he did.

"You are more unlucky than usual tonight," Batista said and she nodded in reluctant agreement.

"Well, you asked to get in. I'm surprised you're not out with your boyfriends," John said and asked for two cards. She didn't say anything and he smirked, "Oh, so that's why you're off. A certain someone went out on a date, and it wasn't with you."

"Suck it, John," she responded crudely, "I'm pissed because a certain meanie head didn't get me a date and totally left me out."

"I'm afraid the streak has ended, John," Kurt said flashing the full house. John threw down his three Kings disappointed.

"Alright, I'm out before I lose anymore money. See ya," she said as she grabbed her purse. The guys waved and she went back to her room. She saw it already open and cautiously went inside. She heard a strange moan and then saw Shawn and Hunter casually making out with their dates.

"Oh Lord, take me now," she whispered in an exhausted voice. She tried to lean against the wall, but fell right through the bathroom door. She screeched as she landed on her back. Her head collided with the floor and she moaned before she sat up only to find that her roommates hadn't noticed a thing.

"Great, I'm going to the bar," she said getting back to her feet, "If anyone even cares!" she said a bit louder than before. Still they said nothing. She growled and stomped her foot before walking out, slamming the door behind her.

"Hey wake up, idiot," she opened her eyes slowly and focused on Hunter's scowl staring down on her.

"Ugh, that is definitely something I don't want to wake up to every morning," she said and she rolled over on the couch.

"Kate, c'mon let's go up to the room," she heard a much kinder voice say but if anything it made her angrier. She put the pillow over her head.

"Go away, Shawn," she said while her voice was muffled by the cushion. Shawn pulled the pillow away and she whined, "Leave me alone, this is my new room now."

"Will you stop acting like a baby. The security guard called us and said you were down here. It's 3 AM," Hunter explained with a sour tone. He wasn't thrilled about being up at such a late hour unless he wanted to be.

"Oh so you wouldn't have noticed unless someone told you. Too busy doing your girlfriends," she accused and Hunter shrugged.

"Pretty much," he admitted and Shawn shot him a glare. Hunter sighed, "I'm kidding. It's impossible to not notice. It's too quiet and no one's there to insult me."

"Seriously Kate, we need you. When the girls left we couldn't fall asleep," Shawn said sweetly and she finally turned to them.

"Well, I wouldn't go that far," Hunter added but Shawn tried to ignore him. She stuck her tongue out at him.

"I'm still not going. I want you to suffer," she said rolling over again. Shawn sighed and pulled her away from the couch as she complained. He carefully lifted her into his arms and Hunter followed behind him as he carried up to their room.

End Chapter 1


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing but my OC so don't sue.

On to Chapter two...

She heard the phone ring and she groaned recognizing the time. She picked up the phone and gave a quiet acknowledgement of the woman giving the wake up call before placing it back on the receiver. She crawled out of bed and noticed that her roommates hadn't flinched. She turned on the coffee maker the room provided and loaded the coffee grinds in the filter. Walking back over to the twin bed Shawn was lying on she tried to shake him awake. He finally rolled over, opening his eyes.

"Is it morning already?" he asked and she regretfully nodded. He sighed, brushing his hair back as he sat up in bed.

"Wake up Hunter. I'm taking a shower. Coffee's already on the way," she listed and slowly made her way to the bathroom. Shawn rubbed his eyes before pulling the blanket off his legs and positioning himself on the edge of the bed.

"Hunter, get up. It's 5 AM," he said but Hunter refused to budge. Shawn reluctantly got off the bed and went over to wake his friend who was currently sleeping on the roll out couch. He rolled him over with his foot, but there was still no movement. He shook his head in disgust before stumbling over to his suitcase and pulling out the blow horn they had used in their match on Saturday. He leaned over and blew it in his ear and Hunter jumped in shock, nearly falling off the bed.

"Geez, Shawn. What the hell?" he shouted and Shawn merely shrugged before walking away. He grabbed the remote and turned on the television.

"What do you wanna watch?" he asked while flipping through channels.

"Is there anything on this early?" he asked and Shawn saw a lame infomercial about a special blender that could chop anything in five seconds. They watched the devastatingly bad actors who were playing nonbelievers in disgust.

"Shawn, can you get me a t-shirt and khakis," Katie yelled from inside the bathroom. Shawn plied his eyes away from the TV and found a matching set of clothes. She reached a hand outside the door and he handed them to her.

"Hunter, you want a cup of coffee?" he asked as he went over and poured himself a cup.

"Yeah, and put some cream in this time," he said and laughed as one of the potential buyers came in with a fake cigarette and an even faker accent. Shawn handed him the mug as Katie came out of the bathroom, "This thing is actually pretty cool. We should get one."

"No way Hunter," she said tying her wet hair in a bun and she sat down, "We already drag around enough infomercial appliances, we don't need another one," she complained and Hunter glared at her, "Besides shouldn't be getting ready to go instead droning out in front of the television. Our flight is in two hours."

"Yeah, yeah," he ignored her, still focused on the commercial. She threw her hands up in the air and began packing their suitcases.

"Shawn can you get me some coffee since I have to pack EVERYTHING," she enunciated the last word, but neither of them said got up to help her. However, Shawn did comply by going to get some coffee. In the midst of staring at the TV, he put his hand on the carafe.

"Ow, Damnit," Shawn yelped as he burned his hand.

"You alright?" Hunter asked and she walked over to check his hand.

"I'm fine, it's nothing," he said as she ran her fingers across the burn. She shook her head and turned on the faucet.

"You need to be careful," she said with concern and he gave a nervous laugh. Hunter finally got up to use the shower, putting his empty mug on the table.

"I thought it cooled off," he explained and she placed his hand under the cold water. She placed a few ice cubes in a towel and told him to hold it. He kissed her on the forehead before going back over to his bed, "Thanks, Kate, you're a life saver," She blushed profusely and didn't look his way. She made a small moan of pain. Damnit.

* * *

After sleeping through almost the whole plane ride, she awoke to find Hunter drooling on her shoulder. She bristled and threw him off. Remarkably, he didn't wake up. She sighed and rolled her neck around to get the stiffness out of it. She overheard the conversation behind her and glanced over to see Carlito talking to Randy in the seat opposite of him. 

"C'mon man 20 bucks, for a kiss on the lips. That's my final offer," Carlito offered and she saw Brooke Hogan was sleeping next to Randy. Somewhere, her father was lurking and she guessed that's why Randy was hesitating. He agreed, though, and the other guys watched in anticipation as Randy leaned over and gave Hulk's daughter an open mouth kiss. Brooke moaned and Randy tried to move away, but she wrapped an arm around his neck and held him there.

"Oh God," she muttered. Hulk came out of the bathroom and she turned away from the on coming scene.

"Hey Brooke, how-. What the hell is this!" she didn't see anything but heard some screams and what seemed to be a hard punch.

"Hey Kate!" Trish said and she looked up to see Trish leaning over her chair, "I haven't talked to you in a while.

"Hey, how are you doing?" she said with smile and Trish took a glance at Carlito.

"So what do you think? Would we make a good couple?" she hinted and Katie nodded.

"Absolutely, are you kidding me? Did he ask you out on another date yet?" she asked doing her best to turn around.

"Yeah, Tuesday night actually. This time I get to pick the restaurant," she said happily.

"Carlito's a nice guy. You'll have a great time," she said.

"What about you, how's your dating life?" Trish prodded.

"I wasn't under the impression that I even had one," she laughed and Trish smiled.

"Oh c'mon, it can't be that bad! Maybe if you added a little makeup every once in a while. You should come over and I could help you out," she offered but Katie refused.

"No makeovers, Trish. I prefer the more natural look," she said as an excuse and Trish shook her head.

"You mean the lazy look," Trish said and she stuck out her tongue.

"I could get dressed up if I want to. Maybe if someone took notice, I'd put more effort into it," she said and Trish sighed, "Anyway, let's talk about something else. How are you feeling about your match tomorrow night?"

She didn't feel as if she should be pushed into something she didn't want to. If that was lazy then so what? It didn't really matter that much.

End Chapter 2


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N**: I just thought I'd say something about the summary. The summary is more from my OCs point of view, what she thinks Shawn and Hunter, not what I think of them. Just thought I should point it out.

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing but my OC, so don't sue.

"No, no, no and no!" Katie shouted when Shawn asked her about going to the movies.

"Why not? It'll be fun," he whined and she rolled her eyes.

"You wanna remind me of why Hunter isn't here right now?" she asked and he gave a nervous laugh, "Exactly, he's recruiting girls for your date. Let me explain what will happen if I do go. I'll be sitting in the theater by myself, while I have to deal with the both of you making out with your dates. I'm not dealing with that," Katie explained, she paused for a moment before continuing, "Besides, don't you think it's a little early for you to be throwing yourself back into a dating scene. The divorce was only six months ago."

"I'd rather not think about it and if that means dating a lot of women so be it," he muttered not wishing to talk about it she sighed. She couldn't argue about it, it would just get him upset and he'd just stop talking.

"I just don't want to be left out," she said getting back on topic.

"That won't happen. I don't want you to spend your night stuck inside the hotel. I want you to have fun with us," Shawn reasoned and she sighed, "I won't forget about you, I promise."

"Fine, but you better not-" she started but he jumped up from his position on the bed and raced outside to see if Hunter had gotten back yet, "Great."

"No, she can't go. She'll ruin the whole night," Hunter moaned ignoring his dates for the moment.

"We can't just leave her here," Shawn said and Katie got up and grabbed her coat.

"Sure we can, here I'll show you," He began walking away, but Shawn pulled him back by the collar, "Shawn, she's a bitch."

"I can hear you!!" she screeched kicking Hunter right in the ankle. He bit his lip in pain and glared at Shawn, who simply shrugged. Katie leaned against the wall with her arms crossed. Hunter introduced one of the girls to Shawn and they headed to the elevator.

* * *

"Oh you've got to be kidding me!" she said as she watched the four of them in the theater. She tried sitting in a different area, but between the girls' constant giggles and Hunter's lame jokes she just wanted to hurl, "That's it! I can't take this anymore," she muttered and got up. She left the theater in a rage. She threw open the door and ran right into another patron. 

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry," she said embarrassed and picked up his box of candy.

"It's Katie Snow, right?" he asked and she looked up at the sound of her name. She stood up and handed him his box, "It's great to meet you in person. My name is Chris Calder. I'm new to the WWE."

"Hey, it's nice to meet you," she said only half there.

"Something wrong, seems like you're in a hurry to get out of here," he asked noting her tone. She sighed trying to calm down.

"It's nothing, just someone getting on my nerves," she answered, rubbing the back of her head.

"Well, no use wasting a perfectly good movie ticket. Why don't you go watch a movie with me?" he asked, quickly changing the subject. She contemplated for a moment. He was right there was no use ruining a good movie night over two ignorant fools.

"Alright, why not? What are we seeing?"

* * *

"Where were you?" Hunter asked as soon as she came in. She gave him no answer, but instead grabbed a pair of pajamas from her suitcase and went straight into the bathroom, "Hey you little twit, I asked you a question!" 

"Hunter, she's not in John's room, maybe we should try her cell phone again," Shawn said as he came back in the room.

"We don't need to," he stated and Shawn looked at him strangely before Katie stomped out of the bathroom.

"Katie, what-" Shawn started but she quickly interrupted him.

"No, neither of you say a word. Especially you," she said pointing at Shawn. She climbed into bed, but they didn't give up.

"Hey, you can't just tune us out. We've been looking for you for a half an hour," Hunter said and she sat up in bed.

"A half an hour? Hmm, that's great considering I left the movie theater almost three hours ago. So glad you care," she said sarcastically, "Oh by the way, was this before or after you screwed your girlfriends?"

"We saw you leave we just thought you went back to the hotel," Shawn explained and she threw her covers off in anger. She stood up and went over to her suitcase.

"Oh, it didn't occur to you to check to see what was wrong, to see why I was running out of the theater? Are you really that dense?!" she said, zipping up her suitcase and hoisting it over her shoulder.

"What are you doing?!" Shawn demanded and she flipped him the bird before leaving. She calmly went down to Trish's room and knocked on the door.

"Hey Kate, Shawn was looking for you. Did you see him?" she asked when she came to the door.

"Yep," she said simply and she saw them come out of their room. She pushed past Trish and shut the door.

"Katie, stop acting like a bitch and get out here!" she heard Hunter shout and Trish stared at her in confusion as she leaned against the door.

"Burn in hell!!" she screeched back and they began gathering attention.

"Will you just tell us what we did?" Shawn asked and Katie wanted to hit him.

"I already told you! If you weren't listening I'm not repeating myself!" she screamed and they didn't say anything for a moment.

"God, women are so confusing," Shawn said quietly.

"Fine, stay in there!" Hunter shouted and he saw everyone staring at them. He shook his head in disgust and they started back to their room. Katie opened the door and saw them leaving.

"Hey boys," she said and they turned around. She did a crouch chop and they chased after her again. She quickly ran inside and locked the door.

"Katie Snow!!" she heard them yell and she gloated by prancing around the room.

"So I guess you want to stay here tonight?" Trish assumed and she smiled brightly as she lied down on the couch.

End Chapter 3


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N**: Since it took longer than usual. This chapter is a bit longer than the others. : ) Oh and the x's are little breaks in the story.

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing accept my character, so don't sue.

* * *

**Chapter 4**

As Katie was walking backstage before the taping of Monday Night RAW, she ran into someone familiar.

"Hi, Chris, right?" she confirmed and he nodded, "You have a match tonight?"

"Already had one. Gotta make way up the ladder," he said.

"Right, I just wanted to say thanks for letting me hang out with you last night. Thanks to you my night wasn't completely ruined," she said seriously and he smiled.

"It was no problem. I had fun and hopefully we can do it again some time," he said and she nodded in agreement, "So what about you? You work with DX, right?"

"Yeah, although I'm kind of annoyed with em both right now," she said.

"Do you ever wrestle?" he asked and she laughed.

"Oh, no, I let them do that. I have no interest in stepping into the ring. I'm just here to talk smack and maybe slap a few people if I really need to," she explained and he nodded.

"So you're not getting along with your partners?" he asked and she sighed just thinking about the two of them.

"They get on my nerves sometimes," she said and she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Shawn Michaels, it's a pleasure to meet you," he said and she quietly groaned. Chris stuck out his hand and Shawn shook it,

"I'm Chris Calder," he introduced himself politely.

"Any reason you're talking to Kate?" he asked and Katie was irritated by the question.

"Can't someone just be interested in speaking to me?" she said turning her head to see him.

"We met at the movie theater last night. I hope that's alright, you two aren't…" he asked and Katie blushed when Shawn laughed.

"What? Me and her? Are you crazy-" he stopped laughing suddenly and gasped when she elbowed him below the belt.

"Well, Chris, I guess I'll see you around," she said through gritted teeth. He nodded and walked away. Shawn fell to the floor in pain holding his crouch.

"Katie, what the hell?! That hurt," he whined in pain. She glared at him and stalked off.

"You're lucky that's all you got," she said and Hunter came up behind him.

"You alright, man? Is she still upset about last night?" Hunter asked as he helped Shawn up. When Shawn explained what happened, Hunter shook his head, "I'm not helping you with this one."

"What? I was just kidding, what's the big deal?" Shawn asked curiously and Hunter sighed.

"You know, better than I do that you can't joke with her. She takes everything too seriously," Hunter responded and Shawn gave a nervous laugh.

"You're right. God, sometimes she is so hard to deal with," Shawn said mostly to himself, "Look, let's just go get ready for our match."

* * *

Katie looked over the room in disgust one bed, a King. Unbelievable. It was late, and she just wanted to go to bed, especially after the wonderful time they had tonight. She was pushed by someone and the next thing she knew, the Spirit Squad was attacking Shawn. She managed to get Hunter back up, handing him his sledgehammer and he did the rest. It wasn't much but at least she helped. A nice bed would have been nice right about now, but who knew how long it would take to get another room. Shawn came in, dragging his suitcase behind him. 

"Hey Shawn, can you believe this? They gave us one bed," she complained and he barely acknowledged it, tossing his bag down, "Shawn?"

"Look, I'm sorry if you're still pissed at me for what I said today but I'm not in the mood for arguing," he said in a quick tempered manner. He went over to the window and stared down at the city, "Where's Hunter?"

"He was just behind us, he should be here in a minute," she said carelessly and Shawn sighed, "I'm not pissed about anything. Now tell me what wrong," she demanded and she came up behind him. He didn't say anything so she continued to bother him, "Shawn, what's the matter with you? Why are-"

"Becki took full custody of the kids," he spat as if annoyed by her badgering, "Judging by how upset she is with me right now, I'm not really sure when I'll get to see my children again," he explained. She had no idea what to tell him. She just stood in back of him in complete silence. She remembered Shawn spending late nights on the phone, trying to sort out the most important part of the divorce. Because of his constant travel it was hard for the judge to understand his side of the story. He saw Rebecca as the neglected wife caring for her children without much help from the husband. Then there was the added fact that he was a pro wrestler, not exactly a respectable occupation.

"I'm sorry, Shawn," she said sensitively and he took a shaky breath. He turned around and pulled her into his arms. He needed more than words this time. She was surprised for a moment before returning his embrace. He gently dug his head into the side of her neck. She gently rocked side to side; a move that was a natural reaction. Whether or not it was from nervousness or a way of comforting him she wasn't sure.

Hunter came in with a tired look in his eyes, but he perked up when he saw them there. He looked over at the bed and realized that there was only one. It didn't really seem to bother him. He threw his bag down and sat down on the bed. Shawn and Katie looked up startled by the sudden noise, and Shawn pulled away from her.

"She got custody, didn't she?" he asked knowingly and Shawn nodded solemnly. Hunter sighed before slowly taking off his shoes. She awkwardly walked away from him and took a pair of pajamas out of her suitcase, going into the bathroom. Hunter laid down on the bed and turned the television on, searching for something interesting, "Don't worry, man, I'm sure she'll let you visit them," Shawn slipped his shirt over his head before lying down on the bed.

"I don't even want to think about it," he said painfully and he changed the subject, "What about the bed?"

"I'm really too tired to give a damn," Hunter answered quickly, finally finding a decent show. Katie came in and lied between them. They watched the show in silence for a while before she spoke up.

"I'm sorry about acting stupid lately. I know I'm sensitive," she said.

"Don't worry about it," they both said in response. She didn't remember much after that as she had fallen asleep soon after.

**xxxx**

When she awoke the next morning with her head on Hunter's stomach and Shawn was lying on her shoulder. Something about their position made her not want to get up. She doubted they'd all be in good enough standing with each other to ever be this close again. She heard the rain falling outside and she felt her eyes slowly close. If only she could hold onto this moment for just a little… while… longer…

**xxxx**

She quickly piled their things back in the suitcases, not worrying about whose was whose. They were late, unbelievably late. Without an alarm they'd managed to sleep in until 10 AM. Even with the late flight they had only thirty minutes to get on their plane.

"Why didn't you set the goddamn alarm?!" Hunter shouted and shook her head in disgust before shoving the open bag into his arms.

"You were closest to the phone, why didn't you do it?!" she shot back and they glared intensely at each other before Shawn separated them.

"We don't have time to fight! We have twenty minutes until-

"We missed our flight," Shawn said seeing the terminal cleared out. He tried to control himself when he heard Hunter and Katie restart their argument.

"You know this your fault, you were too lazy too pick up the stupid phone!" she shouted using her hands for added emphasis.

"You do it every day, how is it my fault for you slacking off! It's your job, don't blame me!" Hunter argued.

"WILL YOU TWO SHUT UP!!!" Shawn screamed in annoyance. They looked at him in surprise almost forgetting he was there, "We need to concentrate and find another flight. We can't be arguing like this. Now, both of you get over it, it was no one's fault," he reasoned and they stood in silence for a moment.

"Oh so we have jobs now, what's your job? Getting the girls for your little dates?!" she shouted turning back to Hunter, completely ignoring what Shawn had said.

"I do plenty. A lot more than you, that's for sure. All you do is sulk all day and complain that no one likes you," Hunter complained and Shawn moaned before leaving them behind to find a new flight.

**xxxx**

"There are no more first class seats?!!" they immediately stopped arguing when they heard Shawn.

"I'm sorry sir, but the next flight only has tickets for the economy class," she said as she checked the computer and Shawn flew into a tantrum.

"This isn't possible. How am I supposed to get any sleep in those crunched up little compartments? What if I want something to eat besides a bag of damn peanuts?! I can't believe I'm being subjected to this!" Shawn said gesturing with his hands while he spoke.

"Here comes the drama queen," Hunter mumbled and Katie moaned.

"I'm a professional wrestler, a main eventer in one of the biggest companies in the world. I deserve my spot in first class! All I do is work 24/7. I have a bad back and a bad knee. The least you people is give me a little more room on a plane. Is that so much to ask?!" he demanded and the woman behind the counter stood speechless, "Figures, you people are useless."

"Shawn, it's not that bad," she said dragging him away.

"What do you mean not that bad? This is the worst thing that could possibly happen to me!" he complained and she rolled her eyes, "This is your fault you know! You're the one who's supposed to set the alarm!"

"AHA!" Hunter accused and she slammed her heel on his toes. He bent over in pain and she folded her arms in disgust.

"Don't act like you're guiltless! Maybe if you hadn't spent all your time blaming Katie, we would have gotten here quicker!" he pointed at Hunter. Shawn went on complaining, but all they could here was what could only be described as an annoying Donald Duck noise.

"You know, I think we should just stuff him into the suitcase," Hunter suggested and Katie nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, unfortunately, I don't think they'd allow us, especially since Shawn would be a complete loud mouth the whole way. They'd probably arrest us or something," she said a bit disappointed and Hunter tried to think of a solution.

"We could drug him and then put him in the suitcase," Hunter replied and she shook her head.

"No, I think I have a better idea," she said and she walked over to Shawn, "Hey, I can see how much this means to you. So I'll go talk to the lady and see if she can give you a better seat in the economy class."

"Oh, well, I guess that's alright. But I want a lot of room!" he ordered and she mimicked him as she turned her back to talk to the receptionist. She told the woman to come closer and then she explained the situation.

"Ok, so you see my friend over there?" she nodded and said that he was crazy, "I know, so here's what I want you to do. I want you to put him put him between the two biggest people on the airplane," she said and the girl nodded with a big grin. The woman told her to pick up their boarding passes later and she would take care of everything. She walked back over to Shawn, who was waiting impatiently.

"Did you fix it?" he asked a bit rudely for her taste. She kept a smile on her face, though.

"She assured me that she would give you the best seat on the plane, plenty of room to stretch your legs."

On the plane…

"KATIE!!!" she heard Shawn scream from three rows up. She laughed sinisterly as she took out her headphones.

"Wow, you're more evil than I would have thought," Hunter said and she smirked proudly, "Hey, next time, do you think you can get them to put me between two big breasted women?" he asked and she slapped him over the back of the head.

End Chapter 4


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: **I want to thank everyone for their reviews so far. If people show interest than it encourages me to write more. So yeah, good or bad, tell me what you think.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing accept my character so don't sue. 

**

* * *

Chapter 5**

"We're going out, and you're coming with," Hunter said throwing her a jacket. She sat up from her spot on the bed and made an annoyed sound.

"No way, you're just going to leave me for your dates again. I'm not doing anything with you guys," she said crossing her arms.

"You've been lying around all day. Stop your pouting and let's go," Hunter demanded and she looked away trying to ignore him.

"I'm not pouting!" she whined and Hunter growled. He took Shawn by the arm and dragged him over to the door.

"Can we please just leave her here? She's going to ruin the night again," he whispered and she tried to hear what they were saying.

"We can't just leave her here. Just go downstairs and I'll handle this. I'll see you in a couple minutes," he assured him and Hunter sighed as he left. Shawn walked over and stood in front of her.

"You're not going to convince me to go, not this time," she said confidently and he smiled.

"You know I should just leave you here after what you did to me today," he said and she smirked.

"That was funny, wasn't it?" she recalled laughing a little and he narrowed his eyes at her.

"Hilarious," he said sarcastically. He sat down on the bed next to her, "I'm doing this for you, you know. I don't want you to be bored while we're out having fun," he reasoned but she ignored him. He put his arm around her and pulled her close causing her to blush profusely, "C'mon, Kate, please come for me. I promise it won't be like last time. We don't even have dates tonight."

"OK," she said her voice shaking in embarrassment. He smiled and got up satisfied.

"Alright then, let's go," he said and he grabbed his jacket. She was smiling awkwardly at him while in her head she was screaming at herself for being so easy to convince. What was wrong with her?

* * *

She sat at the bar with her head down on the table. Again, they did it again. Shawn and Hunter sat talking with two girls while she sat alone. She wanted to cry for being stupid enough to come. 

"Hey, can I get a beer over here," she looked over at the sound of another and he looked down and recognized her.

"Hey Kate!" Chris said cheerfully, but his mood changed when he saw the look on her face, "Is something wrong?"

"No, nothing. I'm just amazed by my own stupidity," she responded and he sat down next to her.

"Oh, well, why don't I buy you a drink and you and I can talk," he said concerned and she reluctantly agreed barely hearing what he said. She was too depressed to remember her little problem. Katie had one of the lowest tolerance levels for alcohol of anyone she had ever seen. The second problem was that there was karaoke stage just a few feet away.

"Hunter, have you seen Katie lately?" Shawn asked slightly concerned after she had been gone for a while.

"You worry too much about her, she'll be fine," he said and returned to the conversation he was having with his date. Shawn looked around for any sign of her, but then he heard a terrible sound.

"Hello, hi, my namee is…. Uh.. Kat...ie," she said drowsily and their eyes shot to the stage.

"Oh God no," Shawn said and he saw Chris staring at her in disbelief. He raced over to him to find out what happened, "What's going on?"

"She just had two beers," he said and Shawn cursed, "What?"

"You idiot, she can't drink alcohol or she ends up like-"

"I want to dedicate this to… my bestest, best friends in the whole world, Hun..ter and Shawny," she stumbled over the words and Shawn groaned as people started to snicker, "I love you sooooooooo much," she started to sing a horribly off key version of _Man, I feel like a woman_ not even singing half the words, and putting in little shrieks and shrills.

"Does this always happen? She never said anything about it," Chris tried to explain and Shawn simply sighed, rubbing his head at the horrible sound. When she finally finished there was almost a sigh of relief.

"Oh my God, what a stupid bitch, why do you hang out with her?" One the girls sitting with Hunter asked and he glared at her as he stood up.

"She is not a stupid bitch!" he said in anger.

"Thank you, thank you very much. Woooo!" she said and Shawn panicked when she almost stumbled off the stage. Hunter managed to catch her before she did and he went over to check on her.

"Awww, Hunter I wanted to sing another one!" she whined and they grimaced at the thought. She put her arms around his neck and he carried her out of the bar while Shawn apologized for her little performance.

"I told you she would ruin the night," Hunter said to Shawn after they left.

"C'mon, it wasn't her fault this time," Shawn responded as he went to the driver's side of the rental car, "We weren't watching and Chris didn't know."

"She's an adult not a child. She should know her limits without us always keeping an eye on her," he argued and Shawn sighed in defeat.

"You know, don't act like you don't care about her. I could have easily just taken her home by myself and let you stay here," he said and Hunter didn't say anything.

"Let's just go back."

* * *

"I'm really sorry about last night, guys. I kind of ruined your fun again, didn't I?" she said as she lied against the headboard. 

"It's alright, we kind of… ignored you again. It was our fault, too," Shawn apologized and Hunter rolled his eyes.

"Speak for yourself," he muttered and Shawn sighed sensing the oncoming argument. She was about to say something, but he interrupted her.

"Hunter, let's not start another argument. It seems like that's all we do anymore," Shawn reasoned and Hunter turned away and stared out the window. She stared at him before turning back to Shawn.

"I'm serious, Shawn. I don't want to go with you anymore. Don't blame Hunter either, this is fully my decision. I'll find other things to do when you go out on your dates. It's no problem," she explained and neither of them responded. She got out of bed and walked over to her suitcase, "Now that that's settled, we need to catch our flight. We're gonna be late," she said cheerfully and she zipped up her suitcase, making sure they weren't leaving anything behind. Shawn glanced over at Hunter before grabbing his bag. Hunter picked his up along the way as he followed them out the door.

End Chapter 5


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing but my character so don't sue.

**Chapter 6**

"I told you this was a good idea. We've had four great nights out and Katie's had a nice time by herself," Hunter said happily and Shawn nodded thoughtfully.

"I just feel guilty for leaving her behind and everything. Don't you feel bad about it?" Shawn questioned and Hunter tried to keep from laughing.

"Me, feel bad? I'm having the time of my life!" he said and another woman asked him to dance, "You're the only one laboring over this, have some fun," Shawn sighed as he watched his friend. He got up and asked a woman to dance leaving their table open.

xxxxx

She looked over at the clock on the radio next to the bed. Damn, she was bored. She'd agreed to leave them alone, but it seemed like going with them was better than just lying around in the hotel room. It seemed like a good idea at the time. She'd checked to see if there was a poker game tonight, but she got no answer on the phone. She decided to try to call Trish again.

Fortunately, this time she answered, "Trish? Oh thank God. You don't know how bored I've been."

"I can only imagine. I just got back from my date with Carlito," she explained and Katie moaned.

"Oh sorry. I suppose you're not too interested in going out and doing something," Kate said disappointed.

"We can go out. Don't worry about it. We haven't talked in a while anyway. I just thought you'd be out with Shawn and Hunter," she answered cheerfully and Katie perked up.

"Oh that's great. If it's not too much trouble that is," she said and Trish reassured her that it would be fine.

"No problem, why don't you come down to my room, 211. I'll put on some jeans and maybe we can catch a movie or something," she said and Katie agreed before hanging up.

xxxxx

It was another half an hour before Shawn noticed that Hunter was acting funny, almost like he was drunk. However, he had only had a couple of beers. He suggested they leave and Hunter reluctantly agreed. It was only a few blocks to the hotel so Shawn decided to walk instead of paying for a cab. As he helped Hunter down the street to the hotel, he felt him become heavier as he was putting more weight on his shoulders.

"Hunter, are you sure that you're alright?" he asked and he didn't respond. That's when he heard it. Someone was following them. He ducked into an alley, but that was a mistake. They were waiting for him, all of them. The Spirit Squad. He felt something slam against his spine and he immediately dropped Hunter and fell to the ground in pain.

"You think you can embarrass us? Well now, it's payback time."

xxxxx

"So tell me about the date," Katie asked Trish as they were walking to the movie theater.

"Oh it was great, he took me to a romantic restaurant and we talked for hours. I never knew we had so much in common," she said dreamily and Katie smiled.

"What about the kiss?" she said intrigued and Trish grinned.

"It was the best I had in years. Still I wish I could understand Spanish," they both giggled, "So anyway what about you and your little crush?"

"I don't know why I keep pursuing it. He doesn't like me. Shawn treats me like I'm his sister or something. I don't know what to do," she said sadly and Trish put an arm around her.

"Trust me, it all comes together eventually. I was in a slump, too. I was in love with a guy who didn't care for me at all. Then Carlito came along and we've been having a great time. Don't limit yourself to one guy. You'll miss out on a lot," Trish advised her and she gave a gentle nod.

"So, let's talk about something else. What movie do you wanna see?" she asked and Trish thought for a moment.

"Well I haven't seen Dead man's chest yet," she said and Katie smiled. She was about to agree when she heard a noise. A yell, "What was that?" Trish said in concern and the shout was heard again. She panicked when she recognized the voice. She ran towards the alleyway and saw five men ganging up on one. She started to go in but Trish stopped her, "Wait, let's go get some help first."

"Go get them yourself. I'm not going to leave him. I have to help!"

One of them threw him hard against the brick wall and he fell to the ground in pain once more. He could taste the blood coming from his mouth while some of it was coming from his forehead. He could feel bruises around his ribs already forming. He felt two of them grab his leg and hold it down. He tried desperately to pull it away while Mitch raised the lead pipe.

She put all her strength into her fist and hit Mitch as hard as she could. It hurt like hell, but it caused him to stop the assault for a moment, falling back in surprise. The other two backed away from Shawn not quite recognizing their opponent in the dark.

"You stay away from him," she ordered standing in front of him in a protective position. When they finally recognized her they almost laughed.

"Katie, what are you doing? Get out of here!" he demanded but she ignored him. They started to come towards her and she dodged the first kick, but another punch came and connected with her jaw. They moved towards Shawn, but she drove them back again.

"You little bitch!" she heard Kenny say and they attacked her once more. She just had stall a little longer. A punch sent her flying to the ground hard.

"Katie!" Shawn screamed in concern. They smirked at their handiwork, but she forced herself up to her feet.

"I won't let you hurt him anymore," she shouted and she charged at them. Johnny dodged her punch and she felt an elbow come down hard on the back of her head. She went crashing to the pavement, feeling almost as if the left side of her face was torn off.

"You stupid bastards! Leave her alone!" he ordered, but Kenny pulled him up by the hair. He threatened to slam his head against the wall until she kicked him.

"I told you not to touch him," she said panting hard and it made them even angrier. She dodged a few punches before one of them hit her from behind. One of them held her up by her hair and she tried to concentrate. He threw her down suddenly and she looked up to see Carlito and Cena chasing them off. Trish went over to check on her friend.

"I'm sorry, it took so long. We came as fast as we could," Trish said and Katie forced herself up walked up to John who was checking on Shawn. She fell to her knees in front of him.

"Are you alright?" she asked concerned and Shawn pulled her into an embrace.

"Why would you do that? You're so stupid sometimes," he scolded and she tried spouting a smart remark, but she couldn't. She couldn't even hug him back.

"You two alright? Any idea how all this happened or why Triple H is dead to the world?" John asked glancing over at Hunter. Carlito tried to wake him up with a slap to the face but shockingly there was no response. Shawn moved away from Katie and instead took a gentle hold of her hand, completely ignoring her nervous behavior.

"I think they slipped something in his drink while we weren't around," he explained and John nodded in acknowledgement.

"They probably thought it would be easier to take one of you out instead of both of you at the same time," John observed, "Did they get your knee?"

"Not bad enough to re injure it," he said and he looked back at Katie who was still completely speechless. She finally managed to take a deep breath.

"We should get back to the hotel before they decide to come back," she said carefully and John went over to help Carlito drag Hunter down the sidewalk. She and Trish helped Shawn to his feet and followed the other three.

* * *

Katie looked at herself in the mirror with dismay. She'd tried to ignore the shocked look on their faces when the saw her, but seeing the scrape for herself made it sink in. She found the largest bandage she could after cleaning the wound and placed it over the side of her face. She carried out the first aid kit and placed it on the bed he was sitting on. He glanced over at her before turning back to the TV. 

"How is it?" he asked quietly and she smiled lightly.

"It's no big deal. You should be worried about yourself," she said as she looked over the wounds on his face, "Take off your shirt so I can take a look."

"Are you trying to get me naked for your own pleasure again?" he teased and she blushed.

"No, how could – just do it, Shawn!" she stuttered and he smiled as he took off his shirt.

"You want me to take off my pants, too?" he offered and she pushed hard on one of his bruises, "Ow, you're mean," he said childishly and she rolled her eyes. He stared over at his friend who was fast sleep on the other bed while she wrapped a bandage around his middle.

"I wonder what he'll do when he wakes up and finds us like this," he thought aloud and she turned his face so she could wipe the remaining blood off his face.

"I know when he wakes up I'm going to yell at him for leaving his drink alone," she said as she placed the bandage on his forehead.

"Are you going to yell at me?" he asked innocently.

"No, you already got what you deserved," she said nonchalantly as she stood to put the kit back into the bathroom.

"Hey, this really hurts you know!" he said offended and she threw a bottle of painkillers at him before getting ready for bed. She came out with a glass of water and handed it to him, "You're so good to me," he said playfully and she was disgusted when she saw the small couch didn't fold out into a bed. She sat down on his bed with a growl at the fact that no hotel seemed to be able to get their room arrangements right.

She walked over and pushed Hunter off the bed and onto the floor. Like he'd remember anything. He could sleep anywhere right now so why should she give up the bed? Shawn laughed when Hunter started to snored. She groaned and put a pillow over his head, resisting the urge to suffocate him with it.

"'Night Shawn," she groaned before rolling on her side to go to sleep.

Thank you Katie," Shawn said innocently and she looked over at him a bit surprised before returning to her previous position and falling asleep.

**End Chapter 6**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N**: Sorry about the long wait. Midtems have been taking up all my time. Here's the next chapter.

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing but my character so don't sue.

**Chapter 7**

"What the hell happened?!" she heard Hunter shout and she slowly opened her eyes. She was sleeping so soundly, too. This is why she hated Hunter.

"Will you calm down! She is sleeping!" Shawn responded in a quiet but firm tone.

"How can I relax when you look like this?!" he said pointing out all the bandages he was wearing.

"Then can we at least go outside. Katie's-" he pleaded but she growled in anger.

"Not sleeping anymore!!" she screeched throwing the pillow in Hunter's face, "God, can't a girl get some decent sleep every once in a while!"

"Why should I give you the honor when you never-" he started, but then caught a glimpse of the scar.

"What are you staring at?!" she demanded and then she realized that the bandage had fallen off. Not that it was doing a good job covering it up anyway. She turned her back to them and covered it up with her hand, "Is it really that terrible looking?"

"No, no, it's not at all. It's just shocking when you first see it," Shawn said trying to comfort her.

"Will someone tell me what's going on?!" Hunter asked persistently.

"They drugged your beer last night. The Spirit Squad. After you were knocked out they came after me," he reluctantly admitted. He tried hard to contain his anger and turned to Katie.

"How did she end up like that?" Hunter asked forcefully and Shawn looked away from him, not wishing to answer, "Oh don't tell me she was trying to fight them. We've told you a million times not to get involved in the fighting and now look what's happened."

"I don't care! I wasn't just going to stand by and watch them hurt him again. I may be a girl and I may know nothing about fighting, but that doesn't mean that I can't protect my friends!" she spat back in anger. He finally calmed down and walked away from their argument. He stared in silence out the window and Katie looked at Shawn almost surprised that he had given up on an argument. Shawn walked behind her and put an arm around her neck, pulling her back against him. She stood motionless, blushing from the sudden display of affection.

"C'mon, Hunter. How can you stay mad at this girl? She's so cute," he said happily, leaning his chin on the top of her head.

"Shawn," she said her voice shaking a little. Why did she always freak out when he touched her anymore? It was so embarrassing.

"Shawn, can you take a shower or something? I want talk to her alone for a little bit," he requested and Shawn let go of his hold on her.

"Oh I see, alone time. I know what happens when I'm not around," he teased but they didn't take it lightly.

"Shut up, Shawn!" they both said and he threw his hands up in surrender before going into the bathroom. She turned back to Hunter and sat on the bed. He sighed and sat down opposite of her.

"I'm sorry… for yelling at you like that and for not being careful last night. None of this would have happened if I hadn't been so careless," he said staring at the floor. She leaned back on her palms and let out a large breath. She wasn't used to Hunter being so open to her. They fought, that's how they showed they cared.

"Look, anyone could have made that mistake. You were having a good time, weren't really being careful, it happens," she said gently, doing the exact opposite of what she said she'd do the night before, "They've probably been planning this for a while, waiting for the opportunity. But Shawn and I are fine. This stuff will heal."

"You know how fake you sound? You're really bad at this comforting thing," he informed her, changing his demeanor.

"Well, I'm sorry. I'm not used to it since you've never apologized before! You big baby," she argued folding her arms in disgust.

"I'm not looking for a damn hug. I'm not Shawn. Sheesh, last time I talk to you about this kind of stuff," he complained and she wanted to rip his head off. She went to walk away and then she realized that she needed to change her approach.

"God, Hunter, suck it up! It was dumb, idiotic, and completely careless and you should apologize. See what happens when I don't come along? And now what? You gonna sit around and mope all day! Get over it, you selfish pig. We're breathing, so knock it off before you start to cry," she scolded and he looked at her for a moment and then smiled.

"Alright, I feel better now," he said matter of factly. Shawn came out of the bathroom with a towel around his waist.

"Hope I'm not interrupting anything, I just forgot my clothes," He said politely before bending over to look through his suitcase. His towel promptly fell to his feet and Katie stared in shock before fainting, "Sorry, I'm not- oh God, Katie are you ok?!" he said alarmed shaking her a little. Hunter rubbed his temples at his best friend's stupidity.

"Put some pants on, you idiot."

* * *

"I'll have three pancakes, two scrambled eggs, two pieces of French toast, and an English muffin," she ordered off the menu at the Bob Evans they had found. They were staring at her amazement, "What? I'm hungry!" she whined. 

"Whatever makes you happy, princess," Hunter mocked her and she narrowed her eyes at him.

"Don't call me that!" she complained. Shawn sat innocently playing with one of table games while the argument continued.

"Hey, only one left. I'm very smart," he said proudly and they stared at him strangely.

"That remains to be seen," they said in unison and Shawn pretended to be hurt.

"Anyway, where do we need to drive to today?" Shawn turned more serious and Katie thought for a moment.

"It's Cleveland, right? It'll probably take only two hours to get there. You got the directions offline, right Hunter?" she said and there was no response. They turned to him expecting an answer, "You forgot the directions, didn't you?"

"No one told me to get directions! I'm not responsible for your mistakes," he said making excuses.

"You're the one who's talking about each of us having a job! I set the alarm and get everyone up, Shawn takes care of the plane tickets, and you get the bloody directions! It's been this way for a while now," she said disgusted.

"Whatever I don't need directions anyway," he said confidently and she was about to protest until she saw that the food had come.

"You're lucky I'm hungry," she said and she began inhaling the food put before her. They stared at her disgusted almost frightened by the way she was eating.

"Do all princesses eat like that?" Shawn asked him and Hunter silently shook his head.

**End Chapter 7**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing accept my character so don't sue.

* * *

**Chapter 8**

"Six hours, Hunter? The trip was only supposed to take three. If we would have just stopped for directions." she complained as she dragged her suitcase into the hotel.

"Columbus didn't need directions, neither do I," he bragged and she rolled her eyes pushing the elevator button.

"At least we're here and we've got a little free time before the show," Shawn said, optimistic as usual. They walked into the elevator and went to the 3rd floor. As they waited Hunter turned serious.

"You know, you guys don't need to come tonight. I can handle it by myself," he said and they looked at him in surprise.

"Hunter, we can't do that. They're just bruises and scrapes. I've had worse," Shawn said denying his request. Katie nodded in agreement, "But maybe you should stay back, Kate."

"What, no way, that's not fair!" she exclaimed as they exited the elevator, "I'm not staying behind. Those idiots don't scare me."

"We're not really worried about that," Shawn said. She stared at them strangely, wondering what they meant.

* * *

"My God, Kate what happened to your face?!" Mickey shouted in shock when she saw the damage. She stared at the floor and held her hand over the scar. 

"I fell hard on the ground, that's all," she said nervously waiting outside the boys' bathroom. Mickey stared at her with pity which aggravated her even more, "Will you stop staring at it?! It's not that bad," she said mumbling the last part.

"No, of course not. I just have a hard time believing you fell," Mickey said knowingly and she looked away not wanting to explain the real answer.

"Wow, who screwed up your face, Snow?" Matt Striker said and she began regretting wanting to come.

"Yeah, I didn't think you could get any uglier," Rob Conway laughed and she was about to say something when someone wrapped an arm around her shoulders and pulled her back to him. Hunter punched the wall beside Rob's head and glared hard at him.

"You wanna say that again, you little bitch?" Hunter threatened him and he stared up at him in fear.

"Why don't you two go play with each other somewhere else?" she heard Shawn say from behind her.

"What? We don't-" Matt started, but he was quickly interrupted.

"He said get lost!!" Hunter ordered and they scampered away as quick as possible. He turned back to him and Shawn gave a soft smile. He let go of Kate and she turned to face him.

"I could've handled it," she said and Hunter rubbed his fist.

"Yeah right, you were about to cry your little eyes out," Hunter said and she narrowed her eyes.

"I was not!" she protested, "Besides you didn't need to go off like that and punch the wall. You probably broke your hand."

"Kate!" Trish said interrupting the argument, "I have to go find Carlito. I'm sure the scrape will heal up really quick."

"Oh, thanks Trish! Good luck in your match," she said, waving goodbye. She pushed past Hunter without another word.

"You know a thank you would be nice," Hunter said and she sighed in annoyance. Shawn shrugged at him before following behind her, "Hey, aren't you listening?"

"Well, well, look who we have here," they heard cold voice say and they saw Kenny and Mitch staring them down. Katie just ignored them and kept going.

"Why don't you idiots go bother someone else," she said strongly and she felt someone grab her arm and throw her against the wall.

"Wow, that's a nice looking scar you got. That's what you deserve for toying with us, you little slut." Mikey said and he tried to grab her by the hair, but Shawn knocked him to the floor. A brawl broke out in the middle of the hallway and it took many wrestlers to break it up. As Katie watched she could only think of how useless she was. She constantly had to be looked out for. She hated it.

**End Chapter 8**

**A/N**: I know it's not that long, but I felt I should put up something since I promised to after school was done. Hopefully I get a lot more done now that it's summer.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N**: I'm sorry that it took so long to get this up. I've been having problems with my computer lately, plus I haven't been watching wrestling because of how stupid the storylines have been aka Khali vs Cena. But I'm still gonna work on my story anyway. This one is basically just a fun chapter, not much furthering in the story. But now that my computer is working I'm hoping to get the chapters up a lot faster.

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing but my own character.

* * *

**Chapter 9**

"I am bored out of my mind. There must be something else we can do," Katie groaned as Hunter flipped through the channels, "C'mon, aren't you the great Degeneration X? Is this what you did back then, too?"

"No, we went on dates and went to strip clubs, but Shawn's not into that thing anymore," Hunter responded in a dead tone and she looked over at Shawn who was sitting at the table. He was contently reading a book with his glasses atop his nose. She made a disgusted sound and sauntered over to him. She slapped the novel out of his hands.

"Hey, I was reading that!" he whined and she rolled her eyes, leaning against the table.

"What the hell are you doing? You look like my mother reading that book and she's 60 years old!" she pulled the glasses off his face and threw them aside.

"She's right. That is pretty lame," Hunter said giving up on the television. Shawn folded his arms and turned away mad.

"Even Hunter agrees with me and that's against the laws of nature. Get up, we're doing something," she ordered before searching for her cell phone.

"We're going to a strip club," Hunter said gleefully and she smacked him across the head.

"No! Sick bastard," she said dialing John's number. After two rings he picked up, "Hey John… don't worry my face is fine… yeah, Shawn's doing good, too… what are you doing tonight… really? Well, we're looking for something to do that doesn't involve strip clubs… No!" there was a few moments over the phone before John thought of something, "Okay, that sounds like fun… tell Carlito and Trish to come down, too… see you in ten minutes," she said and she turned back to the two of them as she closed the phone, "Put your swimsuits on."

"I don't really like swimming. Those swim trunks make me feel uncomfortable. They're a little revealing," Hunter made up an excuse and she sat down next to him.

"Hunter, It think there's something important I need to explain to you, so listen very carefully," she said gently, "YOU'RE A WRESTLER!!!" she screamed and continuously slapped him over the head. She looked up suddenly to see Shawn tiptoeing out of the room.

"And where do you think your going?!" she said grabbing him by his hair.

"Ow! Katie, I don't want to go swimming!" he whined and she dragged him over to their suitcase and pulled their swimsuits out.

"Yeah, I want to watch porn!" Hunter whined as well and she threw the trunks directly into his face.

"Gosh you're like children," she said shoving Shawn's swimsuit into his arms and then corrected herself, "Very… horny children," she said staring at Hunter who begrudgingly took his shirt off. She turned to Shawn and saw him still standing there, "What are you doing?!"

"Well, I'm a kid, aren't you going to dress me?" he said innocently and she took him by the hair again and practically threw him into the bathroom.

"Idiots."

* * *

"Oh c'mon, guys, come get in the pool!" Katie said swimming at the edge of the pool. Shawn and Hunter sat on the chairs outside, refusing to get into the water. There were a few other wrestlers that were down in the pool also. 

"No way, you can drag a horse to water but you can't make it drink," he said trying to sound intelligent. She looked at him as if he was crazy and Hunter was suspicious.

"You got that from a calendar, didn't you?" Hunter asked and Shawn was about to argue, but then lowered his head in shame.

"Yes," he admitted and she rolled her eyes. She tried to think of a way to lure them in.

"Hey Hunter, I have to tell you something," she said seriously and Hunter turned to her, "When I was cleaning the room this morning, I think I might have "accidentally" thrown out your playboy magazines."

"What?!!" he shouted jumping up from his chair.

"Whoopsy," she shrugged and she quickly swam away as Hunter jumped in the water after her. He quickly caught up to her and grabbed her by the arm.

"I told you never to touch those!!!" Hunter said and she started to laugh.

"Guess who got into the pool," she teased him and he groaned when he realized he'd been tricked, "Great, now how do I get Shawn in the pool?" she said thoughtfully putting her finger against her chin.

"Oh, that one's easy," he said and forcefully held her under water, "Shawn, I can't find Katie. I think she might be stuck under the water," Hunter said and Shawn looked up from his novel.

"You're not going to fool me, Hunter," Shawn said trying to ignore him.

"I'm serious, Shawn! You have to help me find her or she might drown," he said trying to sound serious. Shawn whimpered as he tried not to listen. It didn't make sense, it was a small pool, how could she get lost? After a few seconds he got up and dove into the water and Hunter let Katie up, satisfied. She gasped and coughed for air and Shawn grabbed a hold of her around the middle.

"Are you alright? Why didn't you come up?" he asked naively and she shook her head at Shawn's stupidity.

"See, great plan," Hunter said proud of himself.

"Shoving me underwater is not a great plan!" she said thrashing against Shawn, trying to get at Hunter.

"I couldn't help myself. Shawn is just too gullible," Hunter said laughing at the both of them. Shawn narrowed his eyes and suddenly let go of Katie. She attacked Hunter with a vicious scratching assault.

"Anyone up for a chicken fight?" John asked grabbing Maria as his partner.

"Oh I love chicken fights! Let's play Carlito!" Trish said and Carlito happily obliged, letting her climb on his shoulders. Katie looked Shawn's way and took a deep breath.

"Shawn, would you be my partner?" Mickey asked sweetly and Katie's mouth dropped open in shock.

"Sure, why not?" he said cheerfully and she hopped onto his shoulders. Katie growled in anger, seething like an angry animal whose mate had just been stolen. Ok so they weren't mates… they weren't even potential mates, but she didn't care. She looked over at Hunter, who had his arms folded and no interest in playing any stupid games.

"You're my partner, so let me get on your shoulders," she demanded rather than asked. He stared at her as if she was crazy.

"There's no way, I'm playing this stupid game with you as my partner," he replied and he noticed her slight glares in Mickey's direction, "Kate, if you really wanted him you should have asked first," he said and all her negative energy was now directed at him, causing him to falter a little.

"Get down now!!" she ordered and pushed him underwater. She jumped onto his shoulders and he grumbled a little as he lifted her.

Mickie and Shawn knocked Maria off of John and they shouted in victory, "Who's next?" Mickie asked and Katie clenched her fists.

"We are," she shouted heroically and Hunter rolled his eyes.

"Are you kidding? Hunter sucks at this game," Shawn said with a cocky smile, striking a nerve of his best friend.

"What did you say?" Hunter asked as if he didn't hear Shawn correctly.

"You heard me. You have never beaten me at this game and you never will. You are the worst chicken fighter on the face of the earth," he insulted him and Hunter glared hard at him.

"Alright, you bitch, you better not fall off. I'm not losing to this prick again," Hunter announced and Katie smiled noticing the change in attitude. She grabbed a hold of Mickie and they both fought to push each other off.

"Careful Hunter, don't slip," Shawn taunted him as he tried to take his legs out. Hunter growled.

"Shut up, you little bastard!" Hunter shouted back and Katie started to be pushed backwards, "C'mon bitch, don't you dare fall off!" Shawn got a large smirk on his face as if he were about to reveal something devastating.

"Back in the 90s, when you were drunk once, you had sex with a transvestite," Hunter's eyes widened in shock and he lost grip of Katie. She fell back into the water.

"Hunter!!" she shouted in anger and Hunter looked at Shawn for an explanation, but he simply laughed.

"Kidding," he said innocently and Hunter seethed in anger. As the two of them were celebrating their win he looked over at Katie and smirked.

"One more time," Hunter requested and Shawn rolled his eyes.

"When are you gonna learn?" Shawn said in annoyance, "Ok, but this is your last chance," Hunter pulled Katie back onto his shoulders.

"Try not to let go this time," she warned him and he smirked again.

"Don't worry," he answered and she began pushing Mickie again.

"Your not gonna beat me, Hunter. I don't know why you keep embarrassing yourself," Shawn said and he noticed Hunter's cocky smirk, "What are you smiling at?"

"You remember that night you took Cameron up to Dallas for the weekend?" he questioned and Shawn nodded a little, "Well, since you two are no longer married I suppose I should tell you… I slept with Rebecca," Shawn was so shocked that he lost complete control and he immediately fell backwards when Mickie lost her balance.

"Yay!!" Katie shouted lifting her arms in triumph and Hunter immediately dumped her off. Shawn came out of the water and tried to kill him.

"You double crossing bastard!!" Shawn shouted and trying to choke him. Hunter began to laugh.

"I'm just joking, buddy. I'd never do that to you," Hunter said and Shawn scolded himself for being tricked and by something so stupid. He crossed his arms and pouted.

"What are you talking about, what did you tell him?" she asked curiously and he simply shrugged.

"Who cares, we won," he replied and he began to get out of the pool.

"Hey! C'mon! Tell me!" she bugged him following him out of the pool.

"Will you get away from me!" he said and pushed her back into the water.

**End** **Chapter 9**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing but my character so don't sue.

**Chapter 10**

"I don't understand why he had to go," she complained as they made their way into the arena, absent one member of DX. Hunter had found out that Stephanie was in labor and had made up some strange excuse about going to get the "lowdown" on the pregnancy. She looked at him as if he were crazy, but before she could say anything, Shawn agreed with him. He called it a great idea and Hunter rushed out saying he'd see them later tonight or maybe the next day.

"What are you talking about? Now he'll definitely find out who the father is and we'll be able to take full advantage," Shawn said as dense as always. She wondered if her theory all those months ago had been correct. Hunter and Shawn were drunk the first time she met them, but ever since, Hunter had yet to become drunk again. He went out and partied, but he'd never gone over the limit. Plus it was at a near empty bar room. He was definitely upset about something that night. Was it possible that he was-

"Hey Kate, Coach is out there mouthing off again. I think I'm gonna go out and have a little fun with him," Shawn said with a playful smirk.

"You can't go two minutes without annoying someone can you?" she said folding her arms and he shook his head, "Alright, I'm not letting you go out there alone."

"I can take care of myself," Shawn said confidently and she sighed.

"I'm not worried about that. It's just sometimes you don't really… make good judgments," she tried to explain in the kindest way possible. He didn't take it that well, though.

"Are you implying that I'm stupid?" he asked and she began walking out the door.

"Let's just get out there," she commanded and hurried out. Shawn stomped out after her.

"You are saying that I'm stupid!"

* * *

"I can't believe Vince made a match with me and Coach. This is gonna be so much fun!" Shawn said as he got ready for the match. 

"Yeah, I think the whole crowd knows how you feel after that whole laughing spell," she recalled and he smiled.

"Why? Are you embarrassed by me?" he teased and she rolled her eyes.

"No, the whole embarrassing thing ended weeks ago. Pretty much after you danced around like fools to McMahon's ridiculous video and poured shit all over them," she explained in the calmest manner possible, "I hope you know that Coach will call people out to help him tonight."

"Of course I do, but who's he gonna get? The Spirit Squad? Please," Shawn brushed it off.

"Not to long ago the Spirit Squad almost broke your leg in half," she reminded him and he stopped smiling, "I just think you should be a little more cautious now that Hunter's not around."

"I don't need Hunter to fight my battles for me. I can take care of myself," he said with a hint of anger in his voice.

"Will you forget your ego for a second! I just don't want you to get hurt," she argued.

"I'm not going to get hurt! I've been in this business a lot longer than you have and I know what I'm doing out there. I don't need Hunter to be my bodyguard, so just let it go," he shouted and she sighed and backed off, a bit surprised that he was so angry, "Now are you coming out with me or not?" he said as he turned and walked out. She huffed in anger and followed after him.

So far so good. Shawn had easily beaten off the Spirit Squad. He delivered a little "I told you so," smirk her way and she rolled her eyes. He slammed Coachman to the mat and then she saw him, the Samoan Bulldozer standing right behind Shawn. She had to do something, but she was so frightened by his presence that she couldn't move. She couldn't even warn Shawn. He gave Coach a crotch chop and as he turned around, Umaga threw him up onto his shoulders and slammed his back down hard on the mat. She gasped and put her hands over her mouth in shock. As he writhed around on the mat in pain, Umaga and his manager left as suddenly as they came.

The paramedics ran to the ring and she carefully slid into the ring as well. She stood back a few feet and watched the scene as if she weren't even a part of it. She felt completely helpless. She had let him get hurt, she didn't say a word.

"Don't touch it!" she snapped out of her thoughts when she heard him. Shawn's hand was at his lower back and he was grimacing in pain.

"Shawn, we're just trying to help you," one of the paramedics said and she kneeled down next to him.

"What's the matter?" she asked worried and he dug his head into the mat.

"Please tell me he didn't break my back, Katie. I don't want to be paralyzed," he said with fear ringing in his voice. She grabbed his hand and squeezed it tightly.

"It's not that bad, you'll be fine," she reassured him and he tried to calm down. After a little bit longer, he was able to get up on his own, and walk out of the ring. She couldn't believe she had let this happen.

* * *

He hadn't said much since they had gotten to the room. He was lying on his side in the bed staring at the wall. She just wished they could talk about what had happened. She at least wanted to apologize for freezing up like that. She just wanted to say or hear something to break the tension that was building in the room. She took a deep breath and opened her mouth to speak.

"I'm sorry," he said and she was surprised when her words came out of the wrong mouth.

"Shawn, what in the world are you sorry for?" she asked, genuinely confused. He sat up and looked her way.

"I shouldn't have yelled at you like that before the match. You were just trying to help," he explained and he lied back against the headboard. Katie sat on the side of her bed and almost laughed.

"You have nothing to be sorry for, I'm the one who completely let you down, by standing by and letting you get hurt," she said and Shawn looked over in surprise.

"Katie, you shouldn't feel guilty about that. You couldn't have done anything about it," he assured her.

"No, I could've done something about it. I could of hit him with something or at least said something to warn you that a 400 pound monster was standing right behind you, but I didn't do any of that, I was just completely useless," she said and she fell back against the bed. Shawn got off the bed and sat down on the edge of hers.

"You're not useless, Kate. It happens sometimes, he was a big guy and you got scared. It's no big deal because I'm fine. There's not a scratch on me, so don't beat yourself up over nothing," he said trying to cheer her up.

"It didn't seem that way when you were asking me if you were paralyzed," she reminded him.

"Oh that, look, I need you to know something, just don't tell anyone. It kind of came back to bite me after I told Hunter," he began to explain and she sat up again, "Ever since my first back injury I've had a fear of becoming paralyzed. Just that brief amount of time when I woke up and I couldn't move has scared the shit out of me. If I feel any kind of sharp pain of my back, it just makes me think that this is it, this is the injury that will put me in a wheelchair," he finished and she stayed silent for a few moments.

"So why do you keep wrestling if at any moment you could break your back again?" she asked.

"You can't live in fear. Wrestling is the only thing that truly makes me happy. I can't let some stupid fear stop me from doing what I love," he replied and the hotel door flew open. Hunter dropped his bag on the floor and looked over at the two of them.

"What are you two looking at?" he asked in annoyance.

"How was your little trip?" she asked, looking for an answer to what he'd actually been doing.

"It was fine," Hunter said simply and took his toothbrush out of his bag.

"So you found out who the father is, right?" he asked and Hunter sighed.

"Yeah," he said and paused for a moment, "It's me."

**End Chapter 10**

**A/N:** Finally, I finished the chapter. I've kind of been ignoring the whole Stephanie/Hunter thing for a while now, but after this Raw episode I knew I had to do something with it. Don't worry all will be explained in the next chapter.


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: I'm really sorry about the long wait. Like I said in my profile I've just been upset about this whole Benoit thing and for the past week I've been in China. I hope this is a good enough chapter for the wait.

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my character, so don't sue.

**Chapter 11 **

Shawn was shocked into silence but Katie already kind of knew. She was still surprised none the less. She shook her head at Shawn briefly before looking back up at Hunter for an explanation.

"You know, if you knew Steph was pregnant with your child, you shouldn't be playing around with other women," he said and Hunter rolled his eyes.

"Look, we just really drunk one night and it was an accident. I agreed to take care of the kid but I'm not about to get back together with that bitch," he said leaning back against the wall.

"You're such a nice guy," she said nonchalantly and he glared at her in annoyance.

"Hey, I was there while she was giving birth. That's a lot more than most guys would do," he said and before she could ask anymore questions, Shawn came back to life.

"You're a daddy! Congratulations!" he said jumping up and grabbing his hand to shake it. Hunter looked quite scared by Shawn's reaction, "SO is it a boy or a girl?"

"It-it's a girl," Hunter stuttered and Shawn smiled wide.

"That's great! You have a little girl!" Shawn said happily and Katie rolled her eyes, "So what was it like when you first saw her."

"Well, when she saw me, I think she smiled at me. It was really-" he started acting as giddy as Shawn but stopped when he heard Katie clear her throat and raise an eyebrow, "It was good," he said calmly.

"This will be some much fun, we can swap stories and everything!" Shawn said and she began to question Shawn's gender. She got up and decided to stop it before things became any scarier.

"You know I think we should all get some sleep. We can talk about on the way to Detroit tomorrow. It'll be a long drive anyway," she said and ducked into the bathroom. Shawn groaned.

"Oh but we were just starting to have fun!"

* * *

She sat in the car, still not being able to get over the images in her head. The way he was hurt the night before. Why couldn't she do anything? She was right there, so why couldn't she help him? She was such a coward. He didn't act like anything was wrong. Neither of them did. It was like this was expected. 

She continued to insult herself as she fell to sleep in the back of the car. It was late and Hunter had managed to get lost again. There was no will to start of argument. No will to do anything at the moment. When she was completely asleep the car made a strange noise. Then at once it halted to a complete stop.

"What the-? I can't believe this! Damn rental cars!" Hunter said throwing the car door open. Shawn watched curiously as he opened the hood. The engine was smoking terribly and Hunter threw his hands up in defeat. As Hunter went off on a cursing spree, Shawn turned around to check on Katie and found her asleep. He was surprised when she hadn't said anything or yelled at Hunter. Then again she hadn't done any of that for a while. Without thinking, he reached out and brushed the hair out of her face.

"I hope she's alright," he whispered to himself and gently stroked the side of her face. She looked better when she was sleeping. More feminine than she ever was when she was awake.

"What are you doing?" Hunter asked and Shawn was so startled he banged his head against the top of the car.

"Hunter, don't do that! You scared the shit out of me!" he whispered in an angered tone. He shrugged and pulled the car door shut.

"In any case, we're not going anywhere. The engine's shot and the nearest gas station is miles away."

"Oh, wow," Shawn said rubbing his head, "Well, what do we do for the next few hours?"

"We could sleep, but I'm not too tired."

"Neither am I," Shawn said and there was silence between them, "…We could play I Spy," he said brightly.

"No, Shawn," he said in annoyance. He was about to start, but Hunter stopped him, "I've been wanting to ask you something," he really didn't have anything, but he didn't want to play Shawn's stupid game. When Shawn looked at him curiously he searched his thoughts for a good question. He glanced back at Katie for a moment, "You do know that she's head over heels for you, don't you?" Shawn stared at him in confusion.

"No, she isn't. What are you talking about?" Shawn said and Hunter was surprised by his friend's stupidity.

"You seriously don't know. Shawn, it's so obvious, c'mon, tell the truth," Hunter said calling his lie. He looked back at Kate once to make sure she was asleep.

"Alright, I know. I just don't want to hurt her feelings by rejecting her," he admitted quietly, "She's just not the date type. She's nice and all but she just doesn't take care of herself and you know… primp herself like other girls. I'm just not attracted to her at all. I keep thinking if I ignore it, it'll go away, but it's not working," he said and Hunter was slightly surprised.

"You really don't feel anything for her?" Hunter asked and Shawn looked away.

"No, look, don't tell anyone this, but sometimes… she really annoys me. I take her out with us so maybe she'll find other guys, but she ends up turning them down because of me. I don't know what to do. I'm never going to be attracted to her, but I just can't tell her," he finished and they were both silent again. There was a small wine in the backseat and their hearts stopped. No, she couldn't have heard. Without warning, she threw the door open and raced into the woods, "Katie!!"

"Oh shit, she must have heard every word," Hunter said concerned. Shawn started to go after her, but he grabbed his arm, "No, she needs to be alone. Don't worry she'll be back," Shawn sighed and closed the door. He knew this would happen, but not like this.

* * *

After an hour there was still no sign of her. Shawn began to worry especially when the rain started. He looked over at Hunter and he finally gave in. 

"Alright, go look for her," he gave him permission and Shawn practically leapt out of the car, taking off into the forest.

So he'd known this whole time and yet, he hadn't said anything. She knew rejection but this took on a whole new meaning. She practically wasted half a year of her life chasing after him. Yet, this whole time he felt nothing for her.

What was she to them? Over the past few weeks, she'd felt more and more like a groupie rather than a friend. She couldn't help them in the ring and now she was too ugly to be date material. God, she hated them both. They were dragging her around like this, not wanting to hurt her feelings. They never felt anything for her at all.

"Katie!" she heard someone call. Great, now he came out looking for her. She pulled her knees up to her head and cried harder. Shawn heard her and he came close to where she was sitting, "Honey, is that you? C'mon, let's go back to the car, it's pouring out," he said with concern carefully making his way over to her.

"Why should you care?" she spat and he stopped going towards her for a moment.

"Just because I don't feel the same way about you, doesn't mean that I don't care," he explained and she got to her feet in anger.

"I hate you, just go away!" she shouted and as much as it hurt him, he still tried to come close to her. She backed away tripping over something every few steps, "Leave me alone!"

"Be careful, you're gonna hurt yourself!" he said worried and by this time she was crying hysterically.

"I don't care!!" she screamed and she completely lost her footing. She was so surprised that she couldn't even scream as she fell back into the small ravine. Shawn heard a harsh noise and then nothing.

"Katie," he said begging to hear her voice, "Katie, where are you?!" he screamed and ran over to where he last recognized her figure. When he stepped forward and felt nothing his worst fears surfaced, "Say something!" he begged looking down into the darkness. When there was no response he climbed down into the ravine after her. He felt something soft and he was able to see her body. He touched her arm and discovered how cold she was.

"Damnit Kate, why didn't you listen to me!" he scolded her before lifted her into his arms and carried her back up the hill. He fell to his knees when he reached the top and tried to wake her once more. A dozen fears ran through his head. What if she had broken her neck? What if she was paralyzed? "Just hang on; I'll get you back to the car."

* * *

Hunter was relieved to see Shawn get back in the car with her, but then he noticed something was wrong. He laid her into the back seat and climbed in with her. The car provided light so he could finally see her head bleeding profusely. 

"What the hell happened?!" Hunter demanded. They were both completely drenched, but she was pale and losing a lot of blood. He threw his shirt off hoping to dry off faster while Hunter tried to figure out what they could do for her.

"She fell, she wasn't being careful because she was trying to get away from me," he said his voice shaking slightly, "We have to get to a hospital."

"Shawn, the car is-"

"I don't care, make it work," he ordered and Hunter went out to see if he could do something about the engine. He opened the trunk and grabbed some dry clothes from the suitcases. He pressed one of his shirts against her head trying to stop the blood. He put the other clothes on top of her like a blanket, "C'mon sweetheart, please wake up," he pleaded with her but she wouldn't say anything.

"There's no starting it, Shawn," Hunter said who was now also soaked by the rain. Shawn cursed under his breath, "It's not your fault, man. This was gonna happen."

"Not like this. Now she could be paralyzed and it's all my fault," he said feeling guilty, "What about the cell phone?"

"No signal, damn things are useless," Hunter said and a silence filled the car. Hunter looked at the rain outside which was still coming down hard, "I'm going to the nearest gas station," he said opening the door.

"I should go with you," Shawn said but Hunter refused.

"No, you need to stay with her," he said and then left running down the road. Shawn moved the driver's seat up as much as possible so he was able to get more comfortable. He laid his head on her shoulder let his left arm lie over her midsection.

"I'm sorry."

**End** **Chapter 11 **


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N**: I am really sorry about the wait. After I came back from China I went straight back to college, so it's been one thing after another. But enough excuses. Because it was so long, I worked extra hard on this chapter and it's also pretty long. The first part is a dream, just so nobody is confused. I'll reveal more as chapters go on so you'll have to keep reading. Please give feedback and tell me how I'm doing. Once again really sorry about the wait!

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing but my character so don't sue.

* * *

**Chapter 12**

_She pushed through the door of the bar, sighing heavily when the warm air engulfed her. She hated the cold. Connecticut seemed to be the definition of cold at least in the winter. The snow was falling heavily outside with a temperature well below freezing. It was exceptionally late, but she couldn't seem to fall asleep. She thought maybe if she had a few drinks (non alcoholic of course considering her non existent tolerance) she might be able to calm down. She sat down at the bar and the bartender studied her for a moment._

"_Yeah, I know. WWE diva. Just get me a coke," she said not particularly thrilled with her choice in career at that moment. She was sore, tired, and of course cold, all because of a certain occupational hazard. She couldn't remember the last time she had a vacation. While she mentally complained the bartender returned with her soda. He stared at her again almost contemplating asking her something, "Do you want an autograph or something?" she said a bit rudely. It was late, so what if she wasn't polite._

"_Do you know Triple H and Shawn Michaels?" he asked and her eye twitched. She never minded Shawn, but she hated Hunter. An arrogant, dirty, cheating bastard. God, she hated him._

"_Maybe, why?" she asked disinterested, resting the side of her face against her hand. _

"_Well, you see, the two of them are sitting over there," he pointed towards the end of the table. She lifted her head in surprise when she saw them both. What were they doing out so late? And why were they together? Everyone and their brother knew they despised each other, "They've been there forever, both of them drunk out of their minds. I tried to get them to go home hours ago, but they refused. They can't even remember the name of their hotel. I feel bad just throwing em' out and all. I was hoping that maybe you-"_

"_Could take them back to the hotel?" she said disgusted and her head fell down against the bar table. The depths of her bad luck amazed her. Babysitting two drunken men wasn't how she wanted to spend the night. Of all the bars she could've gone into, it had to have been this one, "God, why do you hate me?"_

"_Look, miss, I could pay their cab fair. I just need the name of the hotel," he said trying to be accommodating._

"_No, you don't have to do that. I'll take them back. It's alright," she said physically and mentally exhausted. She pushed herself up and went to the end of the table where they sat. Hunter's head was down on the table and it looked as if he had already passed out. At least she didn't have to listen to him. Shawn was staring at the wall to his left, completely silent, "Shawn," she called and he sluggishly turned his head to face her. She was almost disturbed when she saw his red eyes._

"_Hey there, pretty lady. What's your name?" he asked lazily as a smile spread across his face._

She slowly opened her eyes and heard a beeping noise in the background. As she reached her right arm up to rub her eyes she felt something unusual. Where was she? Was this the hotel? And what was this needle doing in her arm?! She wanted to scream when she saw it there. She hated needles. She saw a call button so she reached over and pressed it. When the nurse came in, she went straight to the point.

"Get this needle out of my arm," she said calmly.

"But Miss, it needs to stay there the IV-" she started and Katie became more anxious.

"I don't care, it hurts and I hate needles get it out now!" she demanded and the nurse was unsure what to do, "Alright, what needs to happen to get this thing out?"

"Well, the doctor needs to come in and run a few tests," she said innocently.

"Then get the damn doctor!!" she shouted and the nurse nervously exited the room. She tried to ignore the foreign object in her vein for the moment and focus on something else. What was with the dream she had? She couldn't remember the last time she had thought of that night. God, what a headache those two were, and Hunter wasn't even awake. She reached back and felt the back of her head and then began remembering the details surrounding it.

"_Honey, is that you? C'mon, let's go back to the car, it's pouring out," he said with concern carefully making his way over to her._

"_Why should you care?" she spat and he stopped going towards her for a moment._

"_Just because I don't feel the same way about you, doesn't mean that I don't care," he explained and she got to her feet in anger._

"_I hate you, just go away!" she shouted and she backed away tripping over something every few steps, "Leave me alone!"_

"_Be careful, you're gonna hurt yourself!" he said worried and by this time she was crying hysterically._

"_I don't care!!" she screamed and she completely lost her footing. She was so surprised that she couldn't even scream as she fell back into the small ravine._

Man, she was acting so stupid last night. She didn't think about her safety or if what Shawn said really did make sense. All this time he was thinking about her but she just never listened. Although, she still did wish that he'd told her before that he had no feelings for her.

Also… what he said about her not being feminine enough. It's true she didn't primp as much as the other divas and she admitted that she'd skip a shower every once in a while. She just never thought that stuff mattered so much when it came to Shawn. But maybe looks were the most important thing to him. She reached her hand up to rub her forehead, but she felt the needle again.

"Where is that doctor?!" she shouted at no one in particular.

* * *

A concussion. Damn, there's a first for everything. She never thought she'd receive one of those since she never set foot in a ring. At least she didn't have to deal with anymore damn needles. 

She kind of wished the concussion would have wiped out her memory of last night. She sighed, thinking of way to apologize for acting like she did. She had acted like such a little child. She finished getting dressed and heard a small knock at the door.

"Yeah?" she said in an uncivilized tone. She tied her shoes and looked up to see Shawn shyly standing the doorway. She sighed and walked over to him.

"Look, we need to talk about-" she started, but he pulled her into his arms.

"You wouldn't wake up. I thought you might be paralyzed. I'm sorry," he said quickly and when she got over her surprise she returned the embrace.

"It's not your fault it's mine," she admitted sadly.

"But-"

"No, I overreacted. I was just so upset already that I took it badly. You're right, and I shouldn't hate you because you explained your true feelings," she said and he lightly pulled away. He looked so confused, as if he'd prepared this whole speech for when she got up. She laughed a bit at his reaction, "Anyway, where's that idiot, Hunter?"

"He went back to the hotel. I told him I would stay up and wait for you," he explained and she was about to say something nasty about him but Shawn interrupted, "Wait before you condemn him. He ran two miles in the rain to the closest gas station to call for help," she laughed again and didn't say another word about it. Figures, the guy would finally treat her nicely after she had passed out.

"That must mean you haven't slept all night. C'mon, let's go take a nap," she said smiling and as she left the room he took her hand in his. She looked back in surprise again but he didn't say anything about it, just stared at the floor. She regained her composure and headed for the exit.

* * *

"Trish, I don't want to do this!" she screamed as Trish dragged her into the hair salon. She'd bit the bullet and asked Chris out to dinner. She had to try something new and stop thinking so much about Shawn and she had so much fun with Chris at the movies when she bumped into him. He seemed pretty interested and a little embarrassed that he hadn't asked her first. She was never really interested in those male-female stereotypes. 

"C'mon, it'll be fun. It's your first date and I just can't let you go out like this," she said gleefully and she pulled her arm from Trish's grasp.

"This isn't my first date, Trish. And what's wrong with the way I look?" she asked and Trish stopped and stared at her, pondering a way to tell her lightly.

"Ugh, what is this hideous creature doing my salon?" a girl shouted at the both of them, particularly at Katie. Her height well above them with her high heels, she was a walking poster for too much makeup and too much hairspray. Katie paused for a moment looking her over.

"Ok, I'm leaving," she said turning towards the door, but Trish grabbed her by the collar.

"I'm sorry, but my friend has an appointment here," she said smiling a little.

"Appointment? When did you make an appointment?" Katie asked but her voice went unheard.

"I'm sorry but there is nothing we can do for her. She's just a helpless case," the hair stylist said and Trish was about to complain, but someone interrupted her.

"Beth, this isn't your hair salon, it's mine. You have to stop insulting our customers. We can't all be as beautiful as you," the man said to her and she humphed and went back to her own customer, "Now what can I do for you ladies," Trish perked up.

"Well, my friend needs some serious help."

"I do not need help!!" Katie shouted at her, becoming annoyed with the constant insulting of her looks. The man stared at her for a long while, making her feel uncomfortable.

"When's the last time you had a haircut?" he asked suddenly. Katie blushed when she couldn't recall.

"Well, when I need it I usually just cut it myself," she mumbled embarrassed and he shook his head in disbelief. He grabbed her hand and dragged her to the back, "Hey, what do you think your doing?!" she pushed her down into the chair and smiled.

"This will definitely be a hard job. Yes, you do have a lot of problems," he said and she growled in annoyance, "But they can be fixed."

"Fixed? You mean you can actually… make me pretty," she said stunned and a bit more intrigued.

"I can do more than that, I can make you beautiful."

* * *

"What are you thinking?" Hunter demanded as they waited for her outside the hotel room. Shawn had called Katie earlier that day and offered to go out with her, make it a triple date. 

"_Yeah, whatever. I guess – ow that hurt! You never said this would be painful!" she shouted to someone in the background._

"_Katie what are you doing? I haven't seen you all day," he asked suspicious of what was going on._

"_I'm just – hey, Trish! Gimme back the damn phone!" he heard her say than the voice switched to Trish._

"_You'll find out later. Just pick her up at my room at 5. Ok, bye!"_

Trish could be so strange at times. Hunter interrupted his thoughts by continuing his complaining, "Why would you agree to let us all date together?"

"Look, she's trying to take my advice and date other guys. Since she's not exactly an expert in this area I thought she could go with us so she's a little more comfortable," Shawn tried to explain as Hunter shook his head in disgust.

"Great, how am I supposed to make a lasting impression when I have to worry about looking after her?" he complained and Shawn sighed,

"It's just this once, Hunter. It's the least we can do after what happened," he said and Hunter reluctantly agreed.

"Just make sure we're home before ten. I promised Stephanie I'd come over and visit the kid tonight since I didn't see her yesterday," Hunter slowly admitted.

"Aw, Hunter, that is so great!" Shawn said with a goofy smile and Hunter backed away a little.

"You know, you are way too excited about this," he said and Shawn tried to control himself.

"How is she?" he asked quietly and Hunter smiled obviously enjoying talking about it.

"She's perfect. I think everyone's' glad that she looks like Steph and not me. Although hopefully she won't have that damn voice of hers," Hunter said just annoyed remembering the sound of Stephanie. Shawn smirked and Hunter caught sight of it, "What?"

"I always wondered what you'd be like as a father," Shawn said simply and Hunter was silent. She finally slowly came out of the room trying to get the hang of walking in heels.

"Alright, you guys have fun," Trish said after finally convincing Katie to go. She quickly shut the door and Katie mumbled something about getting back at her later.

"It's about time, what took-" he started, but interrupted himself. Shawn turned to see her and he was stunned as well, "Katie?" he questioned wanting to make sure it was really her.

"Is it really that bad?" she said blushing profusely. This was so embarrassing. She grabbed the top of her dress and pulled it up, feeling like it was about to reveal everything. She couldn't remember the last time she had worn something like this.

"No you just look-" Shawn began, but Hunter stopped him.

"Holy shit, are you wearing high heels?" he said, suppressing a laugh. He walked over behind her and pulled up the end of the dress, "Is this a dress?" she quickly snatched it away from him and he touched something else, "You actually did your hair? and used makeup?"

"Hunter, stop!" she ordered and she tried to stomp off.

"Good Lord, Shawn. She's wearing a thong!" he noted loud enough for the whole hall to hear.

"HUNTER!!!" she screeched, turning bright red, "You are so annoying!!" she tripped over her feet as she went to slap him and Shawn caught her. Shawn felt something he hadn't been expecting. He tensed almost as if… no, no, no, that wasn't possible.

"Shawn, are you alright?" she asked as he seemed nervous.

"Yeah, be careful, those are hard to walk in," he said helping to steady her and he cleared his throat in embarrassment.

"You would know, wouldn't you Sandra?" Hunter said and Shawn paled in absolute fear.

"Sandra? What are you talking about?" she asked and Hunter laughed.

"Oh that's right, we never told you about that bet," Hunter began and Shawn desperately tried to stop him, "You see Shawn lost this bet after the Cowboys were blown out. So in front of all the guys he came-"

"Hunter."

"He came out in this little pink dress-"

"Hunter!"

"With these roses in his hair and on high heels."

"Hunter!!"

"He even wore a-"

"HUNTER!!"

**End Chapter 12**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N:** A lot shorter than the last chapter, but I got this one up pretty quick didn't I? As luck would have it, I don't have much to do this weekend and I've been in a writing mood, so you may see another chapter this weekend. It's not a guaruntee but it's a possibility. Thanks for all the feedback for the last chapter. It really made me want to write some more, so plase keep reviewing!

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing but my character so don't sue.

* * *

**Chapter 13**

She couldn't believe it. She was actually having a nice time. Plus, she hadn't worried once about what Shawn had thought. Chris had seen her like this and he had said the one thing she had wanted to hear for years from Shawn. He said she was beautiful. She never thought the two of them would get along so well. Trish was right; you shouldn't limit yourself to one man.

Shawn wasn't able to concentrate at all on what his date was saying. He kept looking over at the other end of the table. Chris and Katie were mixing so well together. It was perfect. This is what he wanted. His talk with her had paid off and she was finally looking at other men.

So what the hell was wrong with him?! He should be happy. He should be smiling. Why wasn't he smiling?! He banged his hand on the table and everyone stopped to stare at him.

"Are you alright, man?" Hunter asked and Shawn looked up confused as if he did realize what he did.

"You've been really quiet, is something wrong?" she asked concerned. He turned to reassure her, but he couldn't say anything.

"No… I'm…you…" he stuttered and she stared at him in confusion, "Bathroom, I…need to go to the bathroom," he said getting up and quickly heading to the restroom. He took a deep breath and tried to recollect his thoughts. What was happening to him? Maybe he was sick. But he didn't feel sick. Then why was he making a fool out of himself. He was acting the same way that Katie… used to act around him. No, there was no way he was that superficial that he would be attracted to her after her makeover. But then why was he acting so weird. He recomposed himself and started out of the bathroom.

"Shawn," she said and he was startled to see she was waiting for him, "What's the matter? Did I do something wrong?"

"No, of course not, I'm just feeling kind of nauseous tonight. I don't know what's wrong with me," he lied convincingly.

"Oh, well, I think I've got something for that in purse. Do you want it?" she said searching through the contents of her handbag.

"You don't have to give me anything. I'll be alright," he said and she stopped her search.

"Are you sure? We can go home if you don't feel well. I'm sure Chris will understand," she said gently touching his arm.

"No, I don't want to ruin the night. I'm fine. Let's go," he said and she stopped pestering him. He stared at her as they walked back to the table. She looked so... happy.

* * *

"This was so much fun, Chris. Can we do it again sometime soon?" she said as the four of them walked up to their room. 

"Sure, how does Friday sound? We could go see a movie this time," he suggested and she smiled.

"Great, I've really wanted to see that new movie Pulse. I heard it was coming out soon and it would be really scary. Or maybe something with more action like Miami Vice," she said sounding excited.

"Well, I was thinking of something a little more romantic, but I guess those movies would be good, too," he said a bit surprised. Hunter and Shawn were walking a few feet ahead of him and Hunter rolled his eyes.

"Sad to see her personality is still the same, right Shawn," he said to his best friend. Shawn responded with silence, "Are you alright, man? You've been acting weird the whole evening."

"What? O-of course, nothing's wrong, what makes you think that?" Shawn said defensively and Hunter stared at him strangely, "I was just thinking about something. Did you say something?"

"Never mind," Hunter said in annoyance.

"Guys, where are you going? You passed our room," she said behind them and they both turned around in surprise.

"R-right, Silly us," Shawn said nervously and he quickly went into the room. Hunter followed, still confused. Katie started to go in but Chris grabbed her arm to stop her.

"Shawn, what is the matter with you? Just spit it out already," Hunter ordered and he looked to see Shawn sitting on his bed, reading a book. Hunter eyed him suspiciously.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," he said and Hunter grabbed the book and turned it around.

"Then why are you reading the book upside down?" he asked and Shawn laughed nervously. The door slowly creaked open and they both looked up to see her slowly walk into the room. As she searched the drawers for her pajamas, a red shade was easily noticeable on her face. She quickly retreated to the bathroom and shut the door without a word.

"Was she blushing?" Hunter said astonished. He started snickering and then at turned into a full blown laugh, "He kissed her. Oh my God, I didn't think it was possible. Someone would actually kiss that evil monster. This is unbelievable-

"Shut up Hunter!" Shawn suddenly yelled and Hunter looked at him in shock. Shawn stared down at the book refusing to return his gaze.

"Wait a second, you don't-" the book suddenly slammed Hunter right in the face.

"Do I have to spell it out for you?! I don't like her!" he shouted before Hunter could finish his sentence. He rubbed his face from the pain and Shawn rolled over to his side, "I just have to get used to seeing her like this, that's all."

Katie touched her lips as she stared at herself in the mirror. She smiled. Finally, there was someone who returned her affection. She couldn't remember the last time she had been so happy.

* * *

"That movie was great tonight, wasn't it?" she said as they walked down the hall Chris's room, "That one scene where that thing reaches out to grab the girl in the Laundromat, oh my God, that was so-" 

"Kate, I'm glad you liked the movie and all but I really don't want to relive any of it," he said interrupting her. She laughed and apologized.

"I'm sorry, I get carried away sometimes. Next time we can watch the movie you want," she said and he laughed a little as well.

"No, it's alright. As long as I'm watching it with you," he replied and she looked down at the floor and blushed. She'd never had someone talk this way to her before, "Well, this is my room," he said and she nodded.

"Yeah, well, good night," she said nervously.

"Wait," he said and she stopped, "I don't mean to take this too fast or anything, but… maybe you could stay here with me tonight," he suggested and she stood motionless, trying hard to make her mind.

"Hello?" Shawn said answering the phone, "Hey Kate I was wondering when… Oh you're staying there again tonight… no, that's fine, thanks for calling and telling me… we'll see you at the arena then… bye," he said and he slowly put the phone back on the receiver. Hunter made a sound of disgust in the background.

"Not that I'm complaining at all, it's nice not to have to hear her bitching and all, but she's slept there the past three days. I know they're dating and all but we're DX. We've been rooming together for the past six months. It's a little rude for her to just-" Hunter stopped himself when he heard the bathroom door slam shut. He turned over on the bed to see the room was empty. He sighed and lied on his back.

"Stupid bitch."

**End Chapter 13**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N**: Third chapter in a week, that's gotta be a record for me. The first part is just with Hunter, then it's back to normal. Please remember to review!

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing but my character, so don't sue.

* * *

**Chapter 14**

"You're late," Stephanie said when she opened the door to her suite. Hunter growled a little and stepped inside.

"I didn't realize I was on a schedule," he said and she slammed the door shut, noting her annoyance.

"I'm the one who takes care of our daughter. The least you could do is show up when I ask you to," Steph responded and he glared at her before heading towards the kitchen, "Don't think you're getting any food. I didn't invite you here to clean out my fridge."

"You know, you're a real bitch," Hunter said before walking out of the kitchen.

"I'm not going to let you take advantage of me like you did when we were married," she said and Hunter rolled his eyes.

"Every time you open your mouth," he mumbled going into the bedroom. His daughter lay in a crib provided by the hotel. He hated that his child had to be dragged all over the country. He told Steph to stay home with the kid, but she still wanted to work for her father. They compromised so she only came to the Raw shows and stayed home the rest of the time. Hunter still wasn't happy though. He looked down at the baby and was happy that this visit she wasn't crying. After a while, he began to believe it really was because he was ugly.

"Hey there, kid. How you doing? Your mom taking good care of you?" he talked to the little girl like she could understand. He was surprised at how well he had gotten used to the father role, "Must be good not to here your mom's voice for a little while," Aurora smiled up at her dad and he smiled back, "You like that? Maybe you'll be like me after all."

He pulled her out of the crib and held her in his arms. He didn't want to have this kid. He told Steph to get an abortion but she refused. Then he started feuding with her father and he couldn't imagine what the kid would be born into it. But now, even with all the problems she was causing and even though he hated her mother, he was still happy to have her now. To be able to hold her like this. To be a father.

Stephanie watched through a crack in the door and smiled. Even if she hated Hunter to the core, she was still happy when she found out he was the father. He was selfish, stupid, and immature, but underneath it all he was a responsible, caring adult. Yes, Aurora is lucky to have him as her dad.

* * *

Katie walked into DX's locker room with a smile on her face. The two of them barely acknowledged her presence and she looked at the two of them strangely. They both were doing their own thing, but still they just seemed mad at her for some reason. 

"Some reason you two are acting so bitchy tonight?" she asked as she threw down her bag. Hunter finally looked up at her.

"What are we supposed to roll out the red carpet when you arrive? Perhaps we should bow and hail the mighty queen," Hunter said sarcastically.

"I never said any of that! I just wanted a hello that's all!" she shouted back at him.

"Well, I'm sorry, I can't always put on a cheerful face when you come in! In fact, when you do come in I feel more like tearing my hair out!" he argued.

"At least that would be a reaction. I suggest you do that, in fact why don't you start with that ugly beard!" she screamed and Hunter glared at her and then he smiled, "What the hell, are you smiling for?"

"I don't know," he said walking away and she looked over at Shawn who was also smiling. She shook her head.

"You guys are so weird," she said and grabbed her things to get changed.

---

"You know you guys are so embarrassing," she said when they were back in the locker room. The two of them were still laughing to themselves after the McMahon photo album segment.

"You really need to lighten up a little. It was funny," Hunter replied and she rolled her eyes.

"She thought it was funny, she just doesn't want to admit it," Shawn teased her and she hit them both over the back of the head.

"You're lucky I waited until after we got backstage to do that," she said and Hunter was about to argue when there was a knock at the door. Shawn answered the door and the three of them were surprised to see two police officers standing there.

"Can we help you, officers," Shawn asked politely and they both entered the room.

"We've got a report that someone has been carrying some illegal Cuban cigars," the man said and they looked at him confused.

"Well, why would we have any? We don't even smoke," Katie said and the officers picked up their bags.

"Hey, you can't just go through those," Hunter said but they pulled Cuban cigars out of both Katie's and Hunter's bags.

"Oh you gotta be kidding me. Someone put those in there!" Katie argued but she was ignored.

"I'm sorry but we're going to have take you to the station," the other one said and their mouths dropped. One of them put a hand on Hunter and he shrugged it off.

"Don't touch me. We're going," he said trying to be calm.

"But-" Katie began to protest but he interrupted her.

"Let's go, Kate," he said and she sighed. She looked back at Shawn who was stunned silent. They both walked out and saw the McMahons smiling as they walked past. They glared hard but continued down the hall in silence.

* * *

"Can you believe that? Making us go all the way down there, without letting us tell our side of the story," Katie said as she got out of the taxi and started back to the arena.

"I know, weren't they supposed to have a search warrant or something? They can't just barge into our locker room! I have my rights!" he complained and Katie stared at him strangely, "I watch a lot of Law and Order."

"Anyway," she shook her head and continued, "I'm sure Vince was behind all this.

He keeps separating us. I hope Shawn's alright," she said with concern. They glanced across the parking lot to see someone slowly walking towards them.

"I think that's Shawn," Hunter said squinting at the figure. She took off like a bolt of lightning towards him, "Katie, what's the hurry?!" he shouted, but she didn't stop. She had to get to him right now. She gasped in fear, opening her arms to catch him as he fell over in exhaustion and pain, "Shit!" Hunter cursed as he picked up his speed to get to them. She fell to her knees and he rested his head on her chest, holding onto her neck, while she put an arm around his shoulders.

"Shawn, what happened?" she pleaded and he stared at her with tired eyes. Hunter stood next to them waiting for an answer.

"I couldn't win. Vince and Shane were at ringside and every time I got an edge, they took it away," he said in a labored voice. Hunter took off running towards the arena.

"Hunter, stop! Don't-" she ordered but Shawn interrupted her.

"It's no use, this is how he deals with these things," he explained and she turned her attention back to him.

"Your voice sounds terrible. What did they do to you?" she asked and he looked away, "Shawn, please tell me. I promise not to say anything to Hunter," he was silent for another few moments, but he sighed, giving up.

"After they interrupted the match, Umaga used that stupid spike of his and jammed it into my throat. After that, I guess Vince thought it'd be fun to humiliate me even more. Shane held my arms around the ring post while Vince whipped me across the back and choked me. Shane finished it off by holding a chair to my face and using my move," he explained and now she was fuming in anger. Too cowardly to face them all so they had to separate the three of them. She cautiously lifted up the back of his shirt and ran her fingers over the welts. He flinched in pain, tightening his grip around her neck. She saw the same marks made around his neck and a bruise on his forehead.

"The bastards already left, cowards," Hunter said as he appeared next to them again, "I'm sorry, Shawn. This is the second time that you were-"

"Don't worry about it, Hunter," he responded firmly. She could tell he was upset about looking so weak. He didn't want to admit that he couldn't protect himself without Hunter around. He muttered something under his breath before forcing himself to his feet.

"Shawn, maybe, you shouldn't walk on your own," Katie said as he tried to stay steady.

"I'm fine, Kate," he reassured her with a firm tone. He lost his balance for a moment, but quickly regained it.

"Shawn, please just let one of us help you," she said as she reached her hands out to hold him up.

"I said NO!" he ordered and pushed her to the ground. Hunter stared at him in shock and Shawn's breath caught in his throat. What had he done? Why would he ever do something like that? As she started to get up, Shawn reached out to help her, but someone pushed him away.

"You bastard, don't you dare touch my girlfriend," Chris said standing in front of her. Shawn's expression changed when he saw him, "What kind of prick hurts women? She was just trying to help you!"

"It was an accident! I didn't mean to hurt her!" Shawn tried to explain and

Katie slowly got back to her feet.

"It's alright, Chris. Just a few scrapes, no harm done," she said lightheartedly. She didn't look at any of them, "We should go. I'm sorry for trying to forcefully help you, Shawn. I can be stubborn sometimes."

"Katie..." he started with guilt in his voice.

"Are you sure you don't want to come back with me," he suggested and Shawn shot him an angry glare.

"No, it's alright. Maybe I'll come over later," she said looking up at her boyfriend. She gave him a kiss and Shawn continued to glare at him as he went back to his car.

"If I ever catch you hurting her again, I swear I'll rip your throat out," he said as he got into his car. Shawn wanted to argue but he opted to go after Katie instead. He came up close to her and touched her shoulder gently.

She recoiled. As if she was afraid of him. He stared at her with extreme hurt in his eyes, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to... we should really just go back to the hotel," she said noticing the look he was giving her. Hunter pushed him forward advising him to drop it for the time being. Shawn sighed and followed them to the car.

**End Chapter 14**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N**: Alright so this is a really short chapter but I thought I should put something up after a couple weeks of nothing. I hate to be the girl with a million excuses, but I got a job recently so It's been school - homework - job for the past three weeks. So please excuse my lateness and enjoy the next chapter.

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing but my character, so don't sue.

* * *

**Chapter 15**

"No, Hunter, you can't leave us here," he begged his friend as he prepared to leave the room. He took Shawn by the arm and pulled him outside the door.

"Look, we may argue all the time and she may be an annoying little bitch, but you went over the line. You hurt her and now you need to talk it out with her or else I'll have to deal with the two of you giving each other the silent treatment for the next week. Now, go!" he commanded, pushing Shawn back into the room. He stared at her back before opening his mouth to say something.

"I don't want to talk about it," she said in a slightly annoyed tone.

"But Kate, I didn't mean to. There was just a lot on my mind."

"Is that any excuse to push me?!" she said turning around and he stared down at the floor, "Don't you think I feel the same way? Do you know how weak I feel after you guys are really hurt during a match while I hide on the sidelines? At least Hunter would have made a difference, just like last week I wouldn't have been able to do a thing to help. I just wanted to be useful in another way, but you don't even want that anymore," she said her voice breaking up from tears. He couldn't say anything. He took her into his arms and held her as close to him as possible.

"I'm sorry," he said simply and she cried even harder. He held her there waiting for her tears to stop, "Why don't we go over to the bed? It'll be more comfortable," he said and she made no movement. He pulled her up and carried her to the bed instead. He lied down at the head of the bed and let her continue to sob on his chest.

"I'm so sorry, Shawn. I wish I could do something. You keep getting hurt and I'm always so useless," she said through tears.

"It isn't your job, sweetheart. You're just supposed to stand on the sidelines and look pretty, which you do remarkably well," Shawn said trying to lift her spirits.

"But I don't want to just do that. I wanna help, I want to fight," she said clenching her fists.

"Oh no way. You are not getting in that ring with any man. I won't let you do that," he demanded and she slowly calmed down.

"Sometimes, I hate being a girl," she said frustrated.

"But you're such a cute one," he said smiling and she looked up at him in surprise.

"You think I'm cute?" she asked and he blushed at the realization at what he had just said.

"Well, yeah of course you are. You might even be prettier than the gal I went out with last night," he teased and she hit him across the head, "Ow, you're so mean," he whined and she got up but Shawn grabbed her wrist.

"Shawn, what're you-"

"Stay with me," he said turning serious, "I don't want you to leave tonight. Sometimes, you don't come back and I want you here tonight."

"But he'll-"

"Don't worry about him. Please, just spend the night with us like you used to," he requested and she sighed.

"Alright, I'll call Chris and tell him I'm staying here tonight. He won't be happy, though," she said reaching to grab the phone.

"Good," Shawn muttered.

"What?" she said not properly hearing him and he smiled.

"Nothing."

* * *

"Teach me to fight, John," she said determined, slamming the door to his locker room shut behind her. He glanced up in shock and turned away, shaking his head. 

"No way, Kate. If you wanna fight, go learn from Trish and wrestle the other women," he said and she clenched her fists in anger.

"That's not what I want. I want to be able to fight guys if I need to," she said and John finally gave her his full attention.

"Kate, there's no way I'm going to do that. You shouldn't be fighting guys. You're a girl," he explained and she growled and tried to punch him. He grabbed her fist and pushed her away, "That's not going to get you anywhere."

"Why do you all say the same thing? I want to fight!" he sighed and started to turn away but she grabbed his shoulder. He pushed her back hard against the wall, trying to show her what it was really like. She didn't falter, just got back to her feet.

"Damnit Kate!" he said in frustration and she stared him down.

"I'm not leaving until you agree to help me," she said stubbornly and he shook his head in disgust.

"Why do you want this so bad? Is this some sort of girl power thing?" he asked.

"I want to protect them," she said and his gaze softened, "They're always getting hurt while I sit around and do nothing. I don't want to be useless anymore, John! I don't want them coming out of the arena broken and bleeding because they were outnumbered. Whether or not you help me, I won't watch it anymore!" she shouted her eyes tearing up. He closed his eyes regretting what he was about to do.

"I can't believe I'm saying this…alright, I'll help you."

**End Chapter 15**


	16. Chapter 16

A/N: Put together another chapter. I was thinking about adding more than this but this chapter has a good ending so I didn't want to ruin it. Remember to read and review guys, the more you review the faster I'll try and put chapters up. We're getting closer to the end so keep reading.

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my character, don't sue.

* * *

**Chapter 16**

"Hey, come on, this isn't fair!" she screamed as they threw them both into the jail cell. When they left, she went over and sat down on the lousy bed they provided, "Second time in two weeks, I can't believe we have to spend the night here."

"Damnit, I can't believe I was so stupid. They tricked us again. Now Hunter…" he trailed off angry with himself.

"Hunter can take care of himself. He'll be alright. It's over and done with. We're stuck here so we might as well deal with it," she said keeping him from getting too worried. She actually hadn't seen either of them the whole week. She had been working with John and she had actually been considering skipping out on Raw. She'd never been so sore in her life. Plus, every time she tried to complain, John would only make her work harder. She had begun to believe that he actually was more suited to be a drill sergeant than a professional wrestler.

She had decided to come despite her pain and ended up paying for it. Shawn went looking for a fight as soon as they got there. He saw Shane talking smack and like the idiot he was, he fell for it. Then, like the idiot she was, she tried to stop it. Now she was forced to spend a second week in a dirty cell when she could have been sleeping in a nice clean hotel room. Could be worse, though. She could be with Hunter again. She gagged at the thought.

Shawn was completely silent leaning back against the wall, thoughtfully staring through the bars. He really couldn't stand not being able to help his best friend, the same way Hunter was the week before. It was special relationship, but still kind of weird. Maybe that was just her, though. She sighed and began to lie down when saw a daddy long legs crawling on her pillow. She screamed jumped off the bed.

"What's the matter?" Shawn asked concerned, snapping out of his trance. She pointed to her bed and he shook his head, "It's just a little spider, calm down."

"A little spider? That thing is huge!" she said and he stomped on it.

"There it's dead. Don't move you've got another one on your shoulder," she screamed in terror and desperately brushed off her shoulder. He stood there and laughed, "I'm joking there's nothing there," she ran over and slapped him across the head, "Ow!"

"Serves you right, you jerk!" she said and hit him again, then once more.

"Ow, stop it! Leave me alone," he whined and she rolled her eyes. She checked for any more bugs before sitting back down on the bed.

"Aren't you gonna sit down?" she asked and he looked at her warily.

"You're not going to hit me again, are you?" he asked and she smiled.

"I'll hit you even harder if you don't get over here," she warned and he whimpered and quickly sat down next to her. She leaned her head on the wall behind them and tried to relax.

"So how are things with you and Chris going?" he asked and she shrugged.

"Fine, I guess. Why do you ask?" she asked curiously and he looked the other way.

"I just haven't seen you all week. I was wondering if everything was alright," he said and she took her head off the wall and leaned her chin against her hand. She had been practicing with John all week. She usually ended up crawling into Chris's bed and falling asleep at an early hour.

"Everything's fine. I thought you guys would have more fun without dragging me around all the time. Why did you miss me?" she asked with a grin he thought back for a moment.

"_You forgot to set the damn alarm. It was your turn to do it!" Hunter shouted, trying to start an argument. Shawn looked up from packing his suitcase and apologized._

"_You're right, Hunter. I forgot about it," he answered and Hunter just stared at him in shock for a moment._

"_Why do you have to be so damn happy about everything? Can't you yell every once in a while?!"_

"_I - I'm sorry," Shawn stuttered in surprise._

"_Don't apologize! I just screamed at you for no reason! Do something!" he shouted and there was a pause, then Shawn whimpered in fear. Hunter growled and slapped his forehead in frustration.  
---  
__Shawn sighed trying to fall asleep. You'd think Chris would give her up every once in a while. He thought he was the only one awake when he heard a loud voice invade his thoughts._

"_This is ridiculous. I can't even sleep without that bitch nagging my ear off!" Hunter complained and Shawn smiled a little to himself._

"No… not really," he lied and she sighed, disappointed.

"Oh, well, I kind of missed you both," she said and he listened with interest, "I've gotten so used to Hunter's snoring it's a little hard to sleep without it. I just, I don't know. I miss doing everything with the both of you. Chris is nice, but it's not the same. Frankly, it's boring," she finished and he was surprised by how little she was enjoying herself. Maybe she still had a little feelings for… "You guys remind me a lot of my parents," his mouth dropped in shock as she continued, "You know my dad always argued and shouted, that's how he got his point across. My mom was always level headed and caring like you are."

"I remind you of your sixty year old mother. Katie that's not very flattering," he said in disgust.

"Not as in her age and gender, just the personality," she tried to explain but he just got up and walked to the other side of the room again, "Fine, you don't understand. Whatever, maybe things can never go back to the way they were."

"No, they can't because you think of me in a totally different way now," he argued and she got off the bed in anger.

"What are you talking about?! How do I think of you differently?" she demanded but he was completely silent, "Answer me, Shawn. Maybe I can fix it and things can go back to the way they were."

"They can never go back to the way they were!" he shouted in rage and she shook her head and stopped talking to him. She sighed and lied down on the bed, not wishing to talk anymore. They stayed that for a long while and Shawn began to feel bad about yelling at her. They hadn't been getting along at all and it seemed like it got worse every time they saw each other. He'd been constantly losing his temper for silly reasons and he didn't understand why. Why was he acting like a child? He sighed after he calmed down and looked over at her, "I'm sorry, I didn't-"

"You two are free to go. Your friend just paid the bail," a police officer interrupted opening the door, "You may want to get him some help, too. He doesn't look too good."

"What?" she asked and Shawn became concerned. They raced out to find him sitting in the waiting room.

"I'm fine," he said when they looked worried. He carefully got off the chair, "We have more things to worry about."

"What are you talking about?" Shawn asked curiously.

"Vince said that next week Umaga would be facing the last member of DX next Monday," he said and they both looked confused.

"He's fighting Katie."

**End Chapter 16**


	17. Chapter 17

A/N: Free day off of work leaves me with nothing planned and a new chapter for you all. Enjoy and please review!

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my own character so don't sue.

* * *

Chapter 17

The fears ran through her mind over and over again. She sat down on Chris's bed, biting her nails, trying to figure out what she was going to do. Chris paced the room ranting about how terrible Vince was acting, but she couldn't hear him. She was too caught up in her own thoughts. Sure she wanted to fight men, but Umaga? He barely qualified as a human. Her partners came out devastated when they had faced him, so what was going to happen to her? 

She put her head in her hands and moaned. This could not be happening. Vince wouldn't be so inconsiderate to put her in a match. The most she had ever participated were a few throwaway matches with the divas.

"You doing alright, Kate?" Chris asked, putting his arm around her. Somehow, it was different from the comfort Shawn gave her. He felt so safe and calm when he hugged her. As much as she wanted it to be that way with Chris, it just wasn't the same, "We'll figure this out. Maybe we can talk to Vince. No matter what happens I'll protect you," his words were different, too. She preferred Hunter's scowl and his sarcastic remarks, the way he would tell her to "suck it up" even if she had broken a leg. Still, when someone threatened her he'd be the first one there. It just felt so wrong.

"_Wow, who screwed up your face, Snow?" Matt Striker said and she began regretting wanting to come._

"_Yeah, I didn't think you could get any uglier," Rob Conway laughed and she was about to say something when someone wrapped an arm around her shoulders and pulled her back to him. Hunter punched the wall beside Rob's head and glared hard at him._

"_You wanna say that again, you little bitch?" Hunter threatened him and he stared up at him in fear. _

"_Why don't you two go play with each other somewhere else?" she heard Shawn say from behind her. _

"_What? We don't-" Matt started, but he was quickly interrupted._

"_He said get lost!!" Hunter ordered and they scampered away as quick as possible. He turned back to him and Shawn gave a soft smile._

God, she hated the fact that she missed them. Especially, since they didn't miss her. She sighed and leaned into Chris's arms.

"Thank you, Chris," she said quietly, trying to relax.  
----  
Hunter slammed his fist against the wall, trying in vain to come up with a solution. Shawn sat down on the couch and leaned his head in his hands. What had they gotten her into? Shawn was reluctant about letting her fight other divas, let alone a 400 pound monster. Hunter was pissed at the fact that, despite how strong he was, he wouldn't be able to stop her from entering the ring.

Vince had them right where he wanted, a worried and angered mental state. Shawn looked up resting his chin on his fist, "Maybe we just won't come to Raw this week," he suggested.

"It won't matter, the minute we show our faces at Summerslam, Vince will drag her to the ring. You know what a bastard he is," Hunter replied and Shawn nodded in agreement, "Damnit, that thing will tear her to shreds."

"This is our fault, you know. We pulled her into this whole DX thing," Shawn said.

"What were supposed to do? Tell her, 'Hey thanks for the whole helping us become best friends again thing, now get lost, you little prick'," Hunter said and then he smirked, "Actually, that does sound like a pretty good idea," Shawn glared up at him, "What? She's a bitch."

"Yeah, well, she's our bitch and we have to take care of her," Shawn said repositioning himself so he was lying back on the couch.

"You'd like her to be your bitch," Hunter mumbled with a laugh. Shawn looked over at him in shock.

"I don't like her. Haven't we been through this? She's just a really good friend and I don't want her to get hurt," Shawn explained as he sat up, and Hunter walked over to the bathroom.

"Whatever you say, buddy," he said as he went in the bathroom. Shawn crossed his arms in a childish manner.

"I don't like her!" he shouted at the closed door. There was no answer and Shawn sighed. He didn't like her, he couldn't.

* * *

Vince happily sat in his office, thinking about what he had done to DX in the last couple of weeks. He was proud of his accomplishments, especially after the humiliation DX had put him through. The fact that he had DX so uptight almost made all the embarrassing moments seem worth it. He chuckled to himself. His son Shane and for the second week in a row, a number of armed police men were inside the office with him. 

Shawn and Hunter burst through the door but the men stood in his way, "Move aside, gentlemen. Let's here what they have to say," he said with sophisticated tone. He knew they would come. He just needed to get them angry enough to throw a punch and then it would be all over, "What can I do for you, gentlemen?"

"You leave her out of this," Shawn demanded, irritated by Vince's tone.

"You must be speaking of your little friend, Katie. I believe she has a match tonight. Maybe you should be preparing her for that instead of shouting at me," he said calmly and Hunter decided to step in noticing the glare Shawn was shooting towards Vince.

"Vince, you can put us in any match you want. Just leave our manager alone," he said in a calm but threatening manner.

"Tell you what, you're little talk with me has given me a change of heart. Your friend is no longer in a match with Umaga… no, it'll be Umaga vs. Katie Snow in a no disqualification match!" he announced and Hunter had to hold Shawn back when he darted at him.

"You're barking up the wrong tree, Vince," Hunter warned with a glare. They started to go and Vince tried to find someway for them to turn back around.

"What's a matter? You afraid that someone else is going to beat your little whore," Shane taunted and Shawn lost it. He charged forward and began pounding on Vince's son. In an effort to pull Shawn away, Hunter inadvertently struck a police officer. They wrestled them both to floor and handcuffed them. They pulled them to his feet and Shane smirked in Shawn's face, "Gotcha."

"You son of a bitch!!" Shawn cursed, fuming in anger. He kept trying to attack Shane as they dragged them away.  
---  
"Oh my God, Oh my God," she said, pacing the room nervously. A match wasn't bad enough, now it was No DQ? She told them not to go in there. She told them. Now they were gone. John put his hands on her shoulders and stopped her from pacing.

"Katie, calm down. I'm not going to let anything happen to you. Chris will be there, too. You're not alone," he said trying to comfort her. She whimpered in absolute fear, biting her nails again, "Just remember how I showed you to defend yourself. You'll be alright," he whispered, making sure no one else would find out he'd been teaching her. Chris came over and hugged her tightly.

"I'll go down to the ring with her. You can wait at the gorilla position, just in case," he informed him and John nodded. One of the stage managers alarmed them that their match was next.

She nervously made her way down to the ring with Chris just behind her. She tried to keep her hands away from her mouth, but it was becoming increasingly difficult. Oh God, she needed Shawn and Hunter. Why did those idiots have to get arrested? She closed her eyes and tried to keep her breathing steady when she heard her opponent's music.

John waited patiently at the gorilla, ready to go out at a moment's notice. Unfortunately, someone came from behind and hit him across the head with a steel chair. He collapsed to his knees and passed out. Ken Kennedy chuckled to himself as he dropped the chair and walked away.

Chris decided to just fight the monster himself while Katie cowered in the corner. If she had ever looked like a girl, it was now. She watched the match, hoping against hope that Chris could handle the monster. He couldn't. Umaga slammed him down on the ground, and just like that, he was out. She stared back at the entrance, but John didn't come. As Umaga began coming towards her, she slid out of the ring and tried to run, but Estrada grabbed her by the hair. He threw her back into the ring and she crawled away from him right into a corner. He stood over her and she tried to remember something, anything that John had taught her. She screamed and slammed her leg up between his legs.

The crowd cheered as he doubled over. _Great, could one of you dopes get in her and help me_. She rolled out of the ring and as Estrada charged her, she wailed him with a kick right to his head. She laughed in surprise at what she had just done. She was just about to jump the barrier when a large arm came around her middle. Umaga threw her hard against the side of the ring. Her body tried to collapse in pain, but he pulled her by the hair back into the ring. She tried to stand up, but felt a huge right hand right to her eye. She fell to the mat, holding her face. Umaga picked her and put her on his shoulders. He fell backwards causing her to land hard on her neck and spine. She stopped moving, but there was no pin. He pulled her up by the hair and jammed his thumb right into her throat. She lied on the mat, clasping her throat, but still there was no pin. She could barely see the steel chair being thrown into the ring. She felt it being put around her neck. Her mind screamed for her to pull it off, but she couldn't do it.

Then Umaga stopped. John slid into the ring, bloody head and all, and pounded down on Umaga. He shoulder blocked Umaga and then clotheslined him over the ropes. He pulled the chair off of Katie's neck and Chris finally came back to life. She closed her eyes and faded into darkness.

**End Chapter 17**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N**: So I really long time ago I updated this story. I'm sorry, I have no excuse I'm just lazy. I tried to make this one a little longer cause it's been so long. The next chapter is my favorite part of the story, so if no one reviews it, I will be very sad :( This chapter starts out with a flashback, so no one get's confused. Please review.

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing but my character so don't sue.

* * *

**Chapter 18**

"_Shawn," she called and he sluggishly turned his head to face her. She was almost disturbed when she saw his red eyes._

"_Hey there, pretty lady. What's your name?" he asked lazily as a smile spread across his face._

"_Katie, I work with you," she said annoyed that he had no clue who she was._

"_Who?" he asked once more and she rolled her eyes, losing her patience. _

"_Katie Snow, now come on, I'm taking you back to the hotel," she said grabbing his arm. He quickly pulled it away in anger._

"_I ain't going anywhere with a stranger," he spat and she tried to contain what little patience she had left. She turned to the bartender._

"_Call a cab and help Triple H outside. I'll take care of the drama queen," she commanded and he picked up the phone. She took a deep breath and turned back to Shawn who had his arms crossed like a spoiled child, "Don't make me do this the hard way."_

"_Go to hell, you ugly bitch," he shouted and her anger rose. She pulled her arm back and slapped him as hard as she could across his face. He fell off his stool from the impact. The small number of people still in the bar stared in her direction._

"_You wanna act like a child; I'll treat you like one," she scolded him and he held the side of his face in shock. The cab pulled in front of the bar and she pulled him up by the hair._

"_Ow!!" he screamed but she ignored him and pulled him out the exit. The bartender came behind her, carrying Hunter to the car. She practically threw him in the backseat and came in behind him. Hunter was plopped down next to her._

"_Thank you Miss Snow," the bartender said gratefully and she gave a small wave. She told the taxi where to go and looked at Shawn who was staring out the window. _

"_Look, Shawn, I-" she started but she felt a presence on her shoulder. She glanced to the side and squealed when she saw Hunter leaning on her. She aggressively pushed him away and rubbed the invisible germs off her shoulder. She heard someone laugh and she turned to see Shawn giggling, "It's not funny. I've been contaminated." _

"_He's not that bad," Shawn stuttered and she shook her head. He really was drunk. He was defending Hunter._

"_What are you even doing out here? I thought, since you were a Christian you didn't do this stuff anymore," she said and he stopped smiling. He gazed down at the floor in silence and she sighed angrily, "Whatever." _

_The cab stopped at their destination and she paid the fare, thanking the driver. Shawn stumbled out of the car, surprisingly without protest. She got out of the cab and forgot about him for a second. She signaled one of the men at the door over to them. He gladly ran over to the street and she explained the situation. He nodded in understanding and pulled Hunter out of the cab. She went back to help Shawn, but he was no longer there. She looked further and she saw him dragging himself into the road. _

"_Shawn," she called calmly making her way over to him. He stopped and seemed to be waiting for something. She panicked when she saw a truck racing down the street, "SHIT!"

* * *

_As soon as she woke up she wished she could pass out again. The pain automatically caused her start crying again. She'd beengoing in and out of consciousness since she had left the ring. She'd never been so afraid and in so much pain. She'd convinced herself that the monster was about to come in and kill her. Trish sat by her friend's side and tried to comfort her, but there was no way to console her. The trainer gave her ice for her eye and her throat. Her breathing came out hoarse and labored. The one time she wanted to be protected, there was no one there.

John led DX back to the trainer's room. He'd given the bail money and talked to the officers about what had happened and they were sympathetic. They let Shawn and Hunter go and they raced back to the arena.

Chris tried to hug her, but she pushed him away. No one could touch her. She would let no one hold her except, "Katie," she turned towards the doorway and saw the three of them standing there. Shawn rushed over and pulled her into his arms. She latched onto his neck and sobbed into his chest, "It'll be alright, angel. No one's going to hurt you anymore," he whispered and he rubbed the back of her head.

"You were supposed to protect her!!" Hunter shouted at Chris, furious that she was this badly injured, "You too," he referred to John and they were silent

"Someone attacked him from behind," Trish defended John, "I found him lying just outside the entrance. I woke him up he raced out just before the monster could break her neck," Trish explained and Hunter walked out again. Whether to blow off some steam or hit the first person he encountered with, they weren't sure. Chris glared at Shawn. He'd abandoned her and she still only wanted him. It wasn't fair.

"I'm sorry, Katie. I should have been there," Shawn apologized. She sniffed loudly and tried to stop crying.

"He wouldn't stop. I was so scared," she said through tears. He shushed her and kissed her forehead. Hunter came back into the room, still enraged by what had happened.

"She's coming back with us," Hunter stated and Chris stood up in protest.

"No way, you're the reason she's hurt in the first place!" he accused them and they both shot him a harsh glare. John stepped in and stopped the oncoming fight.

"Chris, it's not gonna hurt if she spends a night with DX. You know they'll keep her safe. Just let her go," John said and Chris reluctantly stayed silent. Shawn picked her up and followed Hunter out of the room.

* * *

"It is our fault," Shawn said as Hunter and he watched TV. Shawn sat on the edge of the bed while Hunter was under the covers. Katie slept silently on the opposite bed, "We got her into this mess and then we just left her to be injured." 

"Shawn, how many times do I have to tell you? It's not our fault. These things just happen. Even if we weren't arrested, Vince would have found some way to keep us away from that match," he said and Shawn stared blankly at the wall, "He just exploited a goddamn weakness," Hunter said in frustration.

"Are you suggesting we tell her to leave DX?" Shawn asked knowingly and Hunter sighed, staying silent, "I don't want to see her hurt like that again. If that means pushing her out of our lives for the time being… so be it."

"It's easier said then done. I've actually become attached to the little prick," Hunter admitted with a smile.

"Yeah, me too," Shawn said and he watched her sleep, "I…" he began, but they were startled when cried out in her sleep. Shawn went her bedside and shook her awake, "Katie, are you alright?" She pulled him into her arms and he was surprised by the action.

"Promise me, you'll keep him away," she pleaded with a frightened voice. He sighed and sat on the bed next to her.

"No one's gonna hurt you while we're here," he reassured her and she snuggled into his arms, her head lying right below his, "Better?" he asked and she hummed contently. His arm came around her shoulders and held her close to him. He listened as she drifted back to sleep.

If they told her to leave now, she'd never forgive them. He slowly realized that he wouldn't just have to destroy a friendship.

* * *

"What are you talking about? We've been getting along so well," Chris argued and she sighed staring down at the ground, "Why now?" 

"I just need a little while to really understand what I want. I don't want anyone to get hurt because I wasn't su-"

"This is because of him, isn't it?" he interrupted her shaking his head, "He doesn't care about you, he doesn't care about anyone. He's a selfish prick."

"As true as that may be, I need to make sure I'm rid of any feelings I have for anyone else before I get into a committed relationship. I just need some time alone," she said and Chris turned his back on her.

"Then go, take some time," he said angry and she thought it was best she just left.

"I'm sorry, Chris," she said as she walked out of the room.

"I can't believe I'm being beaten by a guy who treats her like garbage," he said through gritted teeth, "It isn't her fault, it's him, it's always because of him."

* * *

"We need to talk to her, Shawn," Hunter said as they waited for Katie to return. Shawn didn't say anything, "Maybe you should be the one to tell her. She won't listen to me." 

"I don't want to anymore," he said folding his arms and staring out the window. If they told her to leave DX then there would be no reason to see her anymore. Plus, she would be angry with the both of them forever.

"Shawn, c'mon, you know it's for the best. She'll just get hurt staying with us," Hunter reasoned, but Shawn refused to budge.

"She doesn't have to leave. We can protect her," he said desperately searching for another way.

"Like we did last night?" Hunter recalled and Shawn sighed. Katie quietly opened the door hoping to sneak up on them, but she hid next to the door when she heard that she was the topic of the conversation,

"There has to be another way. She's been with us this whole time, I don't want to do this," he said in frustration. He wanted another solution but this was the only way. Damnit, why was this so hard?

"You have to put your feelings for her aside and think about her well being. I know you want to-"

"I don't have any feelings for her, ok?! God, how many times do I have to tell you?! She's not date material, no matter how hard she pretends to be. She's a tomboy; she doesn't even know how to be a girl. No matter what she does, I'm never going to like her! So stop asking me that!!" Shawn argued and Hunter was speechless. They heard the door slam and Shawn stopped breathing. No, not again. He ran outside and saw her racing down the hall, "Katie!" he said as he caught up with her and grabbed her arm. She was holding a hand over her eyes, trying to keep him from seeing that she was crying.

"Leave me alone," she said as calmly as possible.

"Katie, I didn't mean that stuff. I didn't know you were listening. I'm just stressed out right now," he tried to explain and she ripped her arm away.

"I don't give a damn if you're stressed out. I try to take your advice and meet other guys, but then you get upset with me anyway. If you hate me so much just leave me alone!!" she screamed before running off again. He watched her in shock before turning back to his room. Hunter looked up from his position on the bed and Shawn knocked her suitcase off one of the tables.

"She shouldn't have been listening to us like that," Hunter said trying to make him feel better.

"That's your excuse, Hunter?" Shawn said staring down at the floor, "Just leave me alone for a little while, alright?" he requested and Hunter got up and left the room. Shawn sighed and sat down on the edge of the bed. His eyes caught sight of the blank book that had fallen out of her bag. He reached out and grabbed it. He opened it but quickly closed it again, realizing what it was. He had no idea she had a journal. Curiosity got the better of him and he slowly opened it to the most recent entry. He began paging backwards and read in dismay all the times she mentioned him. He'd read two sentences about Chris than almost a whole page about how she still had feelings for him, how she missed him, or her confusion on why he was constantly mad at her. He then began reading about how he would hurt her or would never notice her. He didn't know why he kept reading it; it was only making him feel worse.

He turned to the day after they met and he bit his lip as he read it, _Unlike Hunter, Shawn's really nice. He's a lot different than I thought he would be. I hope I can get to know him more. He seems like someone who gets misunderstood a lot._ He turned to the page of the night they met and his eyes widened when he saw what he had done. He threw the book down, not wanting to read another word. He put his head in his hands and tried to keep his emotions from going out of control. How much had he hurt her over the past eight months? Why did she continue to put up with him? He could have told her how he felt a dozen times, but he kept waiting. He kept hurting her. He quickly got up and grabbed his coat, heading out the door.

**End Chapter 18**


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N**: Hooray, my favorite chapter, which means I really want to hear your thoughts on this one. We are finally getting towards the end of this, which is good since the timeline took place a year and a half ago. There's an f word in here, but I censored it, which automatically makes it okay. It's the only one in the whole story, cut me a break. I hope you enjoy this one.

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing, don't sue, blah blah blah

* * *

**Chapter 19 **

Hunter opened the door and found her staring down at the ground, "I came to get my stuff," she said, her voice shaking a little. He sighed and stepped out of her way.

"He's not here so you can relax," he said and she stopped taking a deep breath. Then she continued to her suitcase, stuffing her clothes inside, "Maybe you should talk to him. He feels bad about everything."

"He should feel bad," she said simply but he noted the anger in her voice, "What have I ever done to make him say things like that?"

"You know, I can't take sides, Kate," he said and she stopped packing for a moment. She slammed the suitcase shut.

"Just shut the hell up, Hunter," she said under her breath, "You are taking sides, you're taking Shawn's. Stop pretending you're not."

"Look, he's got a lot on his mind and he's confused. He didn't mean that stuff. I know Shawn, he wouldn't say stuff like that," Hunter tried to explain and she finally looked up at him. Her appearance struck him as somewhat scary. Her eyes were red and her face was flushed.

"What are you to me anyway?! Are we even friends? I mean all we ever do is argue! You know that Shawn was wrong. Everyone in their right mind knows it!" she shouted, getting up in his face.

"It's your fault, too. You never come over anymore! You never come talk to us! It hurts Shawn! He really cares about you! He needs you!" he argued.

"You're the one who always wanted to leave me behind! Weren't you happy? What do you want from me?! All you do is yell at me!!" she screamed and she cursed inwardly feeling as though she was about to cry.

"What do you expect me to do? Give you a big hug and blame everything on Shawn?! You know I'm not like that!" he shouted.

"No Hunter, all I want is for once in your life for you to treat me like a goddamn real friend!!" she screeched and he didn't respond. She started to sob uncontrollably and simultaneously fell to her knees. He stared down at her completely unsure of what to do.

"Kate, come on. Don't do this. You know I'm not good with this stuff," he said.

"NO! You stupid bastard! I hate you both!! What do I have to do to make you two care about me?!" she screamed, her voice trembling terribly. Hunter was confused. He always thought that she was in it for Shawn. He never thought that she wanted to be his friend as well.

"Katie, please get off the floor," he asked but this time she didn't even respond. She stumbled to her feet and went straight into the bathroom. He could here the sound of her throwing up and despite what every instinct in his body was telling him he went inside. She was kneeling next to the toilet, trying to wipe the taste out of her mouth, still crying just as hard. He walked over and offered to help her up, but she ripped her arm away from his grasp. He forcefully pulled her to her feet and he pulled her into his arms.

She was so surprised that she stopped crying for the moment. He was reluctant and uncomfortable, she could tell, but he was still trying. She quickly latched onto his neck and cried into his shoulder. After he became a little more comfortable, he began rubbing her back. He picked her up as if he were holding a little girl and carried her over to the couch. He sat down and let her continue to cry on his shoulder. Whatever worked, he supposed. She finally began to calm down and he began to speak again.

"I like having you around, ok? I say some stupid things sometimes, but I don't always mean it. We argue a lot but that doesn't mean I don't care," he explained and she turned her head slightly so she could breathe a little easier, "I'm not good with the emotional stuff. I'm sorry if you got the wrong impression, I really do consider you a good friend."

"So do I," she confirmed and then sniffed causing her to laugh a little.

"You better not tell anyone about this. I don't need anyone finding out I'm a little soft," he threatened and she laughed again.

* * *

He flipped through the channels on the TV as Katie slept with her head on his lap. Unfortunately, they had forgotten about the other room resident. Shawn slipped in quietly. He was slightly drunk and he didn't want Hunter to find out. As he walked in he saw something he wasn't expecting. His emotions ranged from surprise to pain to rage. 

"You f---king bastard!!!" Shawn shouted and Hunter's eyes shot to the side. She lifted her head slightly dazed and she saw Shawn glaring down on them. If the situation could have gotten any worse, it did.

"Shawn, just calm down. It's not what you think," Hunter said getting up and trying to keep him calm.

"What the hell am I supposed to think when Katie's got her head shoved in your dick?!" Shawn answered crudely becoming more and more upset.

"I was sleeping, alright?! He's my friend, too! You're jumping to conclusions!" she shouted and he slapped her hard across the face.

"You shut up you whore!!" he shouted and she stared at him in absolute shock.

"Shawn, what the hell are you doing?!" Hunter said both stunned and angry. She got up and quickly grabbed her suitcase, racing from the room.

"That's right, get out you slut!!" he shouted at her and Hunter spun him around so he faced him.

"This isn't like you at all! Why are you acting like this?!" he asked and Shawn just continued to glare at him, "Are you drunk?"

"It doesn't matter! You bastard, you took her from me! She was mine!!" he shouted in anger.

"I didn't take anything. Although after what you said, I doubt she'll ever come back," he said and Shawn shoved him hard.

"Shut up, you traitor. You're no best friend of mine! Get the hell out!!" he screamed and Hunter glared at him before grabbing his suitcase and stomping out the door, slamming it behind him. Shawn picked up the glass sitting on the table and threw it against the wall, "They're all traitors, especially you," he said pointing at the ceiling, "None of this ever happened to me before. It's your fault!!!" he said blaming anyone he could think of. He overturned the table and threw down one of the lamps. He slid down against the side of the bed and put his head in his hands and cried.

* * *

Hunter came back to his empty room once again. Steph had been pretty understanding about him spending so much time with her and the baby, but he could tell she had about enough of him. Not that it was that great of an arrangement to him either. He wasn't about to speak to Shawn, though. He talked to Kate at the last house show, but she didn't seem to want to talk about anything, and he was only reminding her of Shawn. He saw him, too, but looked the other way. He barely caught the guilty look in his eyes as he passed. He hoped he felt like shit, it's what he deserved. 

So here he was, all alone in his hotel room. He'd immediately demanded a new room almost a week ago. He had recently come to the conclusion that being alone sucked. He hated to admit that he had missed Kate when it was just the two of them, but it was even worse without Shawn. There wasn't a duplicate of his personality. What was he supposed to do? He was always the bigger man, why couldn't it be Shawn for once?

"Because he's a bitch," Hunter said with a smirk. He sighed and lied back down on his bed. He laughed when he remembered how Shawn reacted after finding out Hunter was a father. He was too sensitive, and that's what he was worried most about  
---  
What the hell had he done? That was the only question he could ask himself, over and over again. He had messed up everything. He sat on the edge of the bed trying to figure out how to fix it. However, that task seemed impossible now. He thought back on what he said, and an overwhelming feeling of guilt went through him. He raked his hands through his hair. He was so angry at them. He wasn't able to think straight when he saw them. There was no chance of talking to them. They wouldn't hesitate to slam the door his face.

He always did this. It wasn't the first time he had treated his friends like this. It was always Hunter who was the one to fix it. It should be him. And Kate, he felt… and she hated him. Who wouldn't, he called her a slut? He couldn't even blame it on the alcohol, he wasn't even that drunk. He was such an idiot. Summerslam was tomorrow and he didn't even think his partners would show up. Should he even show up?  
---  
Chris knocked on her door for the third night in a row. The last two she had never answered, but he doubted she hadn't been there. She had asked to stay in her room a few days after the incident. She just looked so empty; it wasn't like her at all. She had mentioned a little of what had happened, but refused to let him do anything about it. Every time he thought of Shawn, his anger boiled over.

The door opened and she stood before him, her hair and face a mess, just as she had been before she had her makeover, "I'm sorry, Chris, I'd just rather be alone."

"Kate, you've been hiding in your room for the past week. You can't do this to yourself," he explained and she sighed.

"I appreciate your concern, but I just can't. I've wasted so much time… I just want to be left alone," she requested and he clenched his fists.

"Alright, but please consider what I said," he said and she gave her best smile before closing the door. He growled in anger. This was all Michaels' fault. Everything would have been perfect if he were not around. Kate and he would be happy together, but he destroyed it. It would be perfect… if he was never around.  
---  
Katie leaned back against the closed door sliding down to a sitting position. She truly could care less about anyone at this point. She just never liked people to begin with. She never wanted to get close to begin with because they were so immature, stupid, and… inconsiderate. She tried so hard to please and never received anything in return.

Ugh. She was doing it again. She knew that wasn't true, even if she wanted it to be. She knew that they did give back, but she didn't want it to be that way. Then maybe her feelings could be justified and her reasoning for this hiding would make sense. She'd done this once, cut herself from everyone after being hurt. It never worked, though.

Because people weren't as heartless as she forced herself to believe.

**End Chapter 19 **


End file.
